Lobo de nieve
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Una joven misteriosa ingresará al pueblo de Arendelle causando estragos a los aldeanos y a Elsa, Anna y Kristoff. Ella cambiará la vida de todos con su historia y su experiencia. Mostrará el verdadero deseo de libertad y deseos de vivir sin cadenas. Por favor dejen reviews! ¡Capitulo 8 listo!
1. Prólogo

**Holaaa, aqui reportandose de nuevo. :)**

**He decidido crear un fanfic de una de mis películas favoritas favoritas: Frozen. Obviamente le voy a dar mi toque personal y realmente me imagino si todo lo que se escribe en los fanfics pasara en las peliculas ¿Se imaginan? **

**Bueno solo quiero aclarar que Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Disney y esta historia es totalmente mía y no permitire que nadie la tome ni publique mas que yo. Tambien si alguien tal vez desee traducirla tendra que tener mi consentimiento.**

**Se que he estado pendiente con mis fanfics y que otras personas piden que publique rápido pero que pierdo muy rápido la inspiración y hace mucho que quería publicar una historia de Frozen asi que tendrán que esperar un poquito más. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Disfruten de mi historia y por favor dejen sus reviews.**

Prólogo. Aullido en una noche nevada

El reino se hallaba tranquilo, todos seguían con sus actividades normales y cotidianas. El herrero se preparaba para herrar los caballos del rey. El panadero sacaba un delicioso pan de aguas del horno y la florista decoraba toda la plaza con las más hermosas flores que llenaban el ambiente con su dulce perfume.

De repente se oyen las risas de una pequeña niña de unos siete años que era perseguida por su hermano de 11 con una máscara con la forma parecida a la de un lobo. El niño gruñía e imitaba los movimientos del animal mientras la niña actuaba como si fuera atacada.

-"Graaar, soy un lobo feroz y me gusta comer niñas para la cena"- gruñía el niño mientras extendía los brazos como en forma de ataque.

-"No, por favor, señor lobo. No me coma, no lo permitiré. Porque soy una niña valiente y no me asustan los lobos como tú"- decía la niña entre risas mientras sacaba una pequeña espada de madera que sus padres le habían dado.

-"Tus suplicas no bastarán, pequeña Alice. Te devoraré de todas maneras"- gruñía mientras agarraba a su hermana por la cintura y la acercaba a el para comenzarle a hacer cosquillas.

(Riéndose) –"Jajaja, por favor no. ¡Pa-para ya! Por favor señor lobo mire que mañana es mi cumpleaños número ocho- reía la niña mientras trataba de zafarse de su hermano quien luego de varios segundos la soltó.

-"En ese entonces… doble carga de cosquillas"- gritó su hermano moviendo los dedos.

-"No, ya detente"-

Todos en el pueblo amaban ver a esos niños jugar en la plaza libremente. Pero ellos no eran niños cualesquiera, eran los hijos del rey y la reina del reino de Snowflake, un pequeño reino algo escondido entre las montañas, muy lejano al reino de Arendelle.

La reina se encontraba planificando la fiesta de cumpleaños de su linda hija Alice, una bella niña de cabellos color caoba y ojos verde esmeralda. Su blanca piel se confundía con la fría nieve. Su apariencia contrarrestaba con su actitud, muy enérgica y divertida.

Su hermano mayor Marcus, un niño de cabello castaño claro de ojos cafés oscuros y blanca piel igual que su hermana, en el ámbito de personalidad no eran iguales. Él era más tranquilo y sereno frente a sus padres pero se transformaba en un niño inquieto y juguetón cuando estaba con Alice. Por esto su padre lo reprendía ya que esas no eran actitudes de un futuro rey.

El rey se encontraba en una expedición fuera del reino y es por esto que los dos niños salieron a jugar por pedido de la reina que quería que su hija estuviera distraída para comandar los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Luego de algunas horas de risas y juegos, las puertas del reino se abrieron lo que alertó a Marcus de la llegada de su padre. Tomó a su hermana por el brazo y la llevó corriendo al castillo.

La reina, al notar la llegada de sus hijos y su esposo, interrumpió los preparativos y mandó a sus sirvientes que los ocultaran de los ojos de su hija.

Los dos niños subieron corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones y se encerraron en el cuarto de Alice.

-"Quiero seguir jugando en la plaza, Marcus"- refunfuñaba Alice jalando la camiseta de su hermano. –"Mira que mañana es mi cumpleaños. No seas malo".

-"Pero hay muchas otras cosas divertidas que puedes hacer en este castillo"- respondía mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su hermanita.

-"Pero todas esas cosas son aburridas. Vamos hermano, no seas así"- imploraba la princesita con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"No Alice, no llores. ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos algo divertido juntos"- dijo su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Qué cosa hermano? ¡¿Qué cosa!?" –preguntaba intrigada la niña impaciente.

El niño salió de la habitación por un momento, pese a la impaciencia de su hermana.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el rey entro al palacio ayudando a caminar a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar quien se hallaba herido. La reina no le gustaba la presencia de este hombre en el castillo, había algo que le daba mala espina.<p>

El rey arrastró al hombre hasta una silla y lo recostó. Luego llamo a sus sirvientes para que lo atendieran y curaran sus heridas. El hombre se sentía muy agradecido y se presentó a la reina:

-"Mucho gusto su majestad. Mi nombre es Caius. Es un placer y un honor conocerla"- se postró el hombre frente a la mujer y depositó un beso en su mano.

-"El placer es mío, buen hombre"- dijo la reina con desconfianza. –"Me disculpa un momento, por favor"- dijo arrastrando al rey lejos del hombre.

-"Este hombre me da muy mala espina Carlos, no creo que sea de fiar"- advirtió la reina a su esposo.

-"Kaya por favor, este hombre salvo mi vida muy valientemente cuando nos estaba atacando una manada de lobos rabiosos"- justificó el rey a su esposa. –"Le permitiré quedarse cuanto él quiera"

La reina estaba en desacuerdo pero no quería pelear con su esposo por problemas insignificantes así que le permitió al hombre quedarse.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos, Marcus regresó con un violín que le había regalado de pequeño su madre ya que sentía admiración por este instrumento.<p>

La niña emocionada, abrazó a su hermano ya que este le iba a tocar una dulce melodía, cosa que a ella le parecía hermoso. Este afinó el violín muy rápidamente y se dispuso a tocar una bella melodía dedicada a su hermanita. La niña espero el momento justo y entró con una voz más pura y hermosa…

Sus padres, quienes se hallaban abajo, oyeron la bella melodía y fueron hasta la habitación para poder felicitar a sus hijos por ese talento y amor por la música que ambos poseían. La niña corrió a abrazar a sus padres mientras Marcus miraba a su padre con angustia pero este se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo por su talento.

Luego bajaron a cenar y los niños se toparon con el hombre misterioso. Todos se reunieron en la mesa y el extraño se presentó ante los niños y comenzó a contar todas las hazañas que había realizado tiempo atrás. El rey y Alice se mostraban asombrados por las historias del hombre, sin embargo Marcus y la reina no creían ni una sola palabra de lo que salía de la boca de ese hombre.

Al terminar la cena, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones en el piso alto y el extraño a una habitación en la parte baja del castillo.

La noche era muy fría y la nieve se hacía presente. El viento rugía con fuerza y golpeaba las ventanas del castillo. Alice quien se hallaba totalmente dormida, se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpeteo en su ventana la cual después se abrió dejando entrar la nieve y el frío a su habitación. La niña se levantó temblando y se dirigió a cerrar la ventana pero el viento y la nieve no le permitían ver muy bien. Se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y agarró el picaporte de la ventana para luego cerrarlo. Abrió los ojos y se llevó una horrorosa sorpresa. Unos brillantes ojos amarillos aparecieron entre la penumbra de la noche.

Una horrible pesadilla atormentaba a la reina, su hija era atacada por un monstruo, cuando de repente escuchó una ventana romperse proveniente de la habitación de su hija y se sobresaltó. Trató de levantar a su esposo pero fue totalmente inútil, él se hallaba profundamente dormido. Fue hasta su habitación para encontrarse con una espantosa escena: su hija no se encontraba y la ventana estaba totalmente rota, además había un rastro de sangre que llevaba al balcón.

Todos se levantaron asustados debido al grito desgarrador de la reina llamando a su pequeña hija. El rey inmediatamente inició una búsqueda y ordenó a la reina y a su hijo permanecer en el castillo ya que era muy peligroso salir. La reina se hallaba inquieta y Marcus lloraba por su hermana, temía de que estuviera herida o peor, muerta. Sin embargo el niño corrió en dirección de la habitación del extraño que no se había mostrado y, en efecto era porque no se encontraba. Aviso a su madre lo sucedido.

La reina presentía que su hija no estaba muy lejos del reino así que alistó a su caballo, tomó un arco y flecha y salió en busca de su pequeña hija, pese a las advertencias de sus sirvientes. Cabalgó en dirección al bosque cuando de repente una sombra se cruzó haciendo que su caballo se encabritara haciéndola caer en la fría nieve. Lo que vio la dejo horrorizada, era el mismo hombre que su esposo había salvado pero tenía un aura mucho más maligna que cuando se habían conocido. Además, poseía unas grandes orejas negras de lobo sobre su cabeza y una cola peluda. Sus manos se habían trasformado en garras afiladas y sus caninos eran mucho más desarrollados que antes. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban y gruño botando una baba espesa. Era más un lobo que un humano caminaba encorvado y gruñía y resoplaba como ese animal.

El lobo atacó a la reina quien logró esquivar el ataque y lanzó una flecha al animal quien cayó herido en el primer tiro. La reina aprovechó para escapar y rescatar a su pequeña hijita. Corrió y a unos cuantos metros se halló con lo peor: su hija estaba tendida en la nieve teñida del color rojo de su sangre.

La reina lloraba desconsoladamente y agarró a su hijita y sintió que si tenía pulso pero muy débil. Debía llevarla al castillo ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre de una gran herida en su hombro que llegaba hasta su cuello hecha por las garras del lobo. La madre tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña sin importarle nada en absoluto. La niña con la poca fuerza que tenía rozó la mejilla de su mamá dejando a la vista la marca de los colmillos del lobo en su muñeca.

De repente, el lobo atacó por sorpresa el tobillo de la reina haciéndola caer en la nieve mandando a su hija lejos. El lobo se disponía a devorar a la reina pero esta se defendía poniendo su arco entre su rostro y los colmillos del lobo. Agarró una flecha y en un descuido del monstruo la clavó en su estómago. El animal gruño de dolor pero se hallaba totalmente enfurecido. Atacó de nuevo pero esta vez a la niña, la madre no lo permitió. Lanzaba flechas repetidas tratando de dar con el blanco que se movía muy rápido. En un instante el lobo empujó a la reina contra unas rocas, cayendo inerte en la nieve. El lobo se acercaba a devorarla pero la caballería del reino apareció y atacó al lobo que desapareció entre una neblina oscura.

El rey luego de ordenar a sus caballeros seguir el lobo, corrió hasta donde estaba su hija quien todavía estaba viva y la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó. Se la dio a un caballero para que la llevara directo al castillo con la reina y que la curasen los médicos. El caballero partió rápidamente.

El rey se disponía a matar a esa bestia por lo que le había hecho a su hija pero no sabía el resto de la historia. Otro caballero llegó asustado a avisar que había ocurrido algo terrible. El rey tenía un mal presentimiento y llegó hasta unas rocas cubiertas de nieve y en la base se encontraba su esposa agonizando alrededor de un manto de nieve roja.

El rey abrazó a su amada quien tiritaba y no respiraba muy bien. Trataba de decir algo pero no podía. El rey rompió en llanto y logró oír a la reina decir unas palabras "Carlos, cuida bien de nuestros hijos". La reina dejo de respirar y su cuerpo estaba tan frío como la misma nieve. El rey gritó desconsolado por la muerte de su esposa quien se había sacrificado por salvar a su hija pequeña.

En el castillo, todos estaban horrorizados por la forma que en la que había llegado Alice y estaban preocupados por el rey y la reina también. Marcus no podía creer lo que vio, a su querida hermana pequeña cubierta de heridas sangrantes casi sin capacidad para respirar. Paralizado las sirvientas lo trataron de consolar pero este era inmune a sus consuelos. El no lloraba pero sentía un inmenso dolor dentro de sí.

Las puertas del reino se abrieron de nuevo para mostrar al rey desconsolado junto a sus caballeros entristecidos. Todos los aldeanos se mostraban inquietos por la bestia y de lo que era capaz de hacer. El rey con toda la pena que existe en su corazón decretó que la reina había sido asesinada por un gigantesco lobo negro, sacrificándose por la princesa Alice. Todo el reino lloraba por la pérdida de su querida reina pero el más afectado era Marcus quien amaba mucho a su mamá, quien fue la que le enseño a tocar el violín y le enseño a soñar y a creer.

Al día siguiente, los médicos avisaron al rey que su hija se hallaba estable y que ella si iba a sobrevivir. Al rey le dolía ir a ver a su hija ya que se parecía mucho a la reina así que se encerró en su habitación a tocar el laúd frente a un cuadro donde estaban él y la reina en un prado de flores.

Marcus fue la única persona que le interesaba ver a Alice, ya que la quería mucho. Se sentía triste pero lo que había ocurrido lamentablemente quedó en el pasado y tenía que enfocarse en el presente. Entró a su habitación y vio a una niña recostada en su cama con todo su hombro y cuello vendados jugando con su pequeña espada.

-"Hola princesa guerrera. ¿Te sientes bien?"- preguntó Marcus tratando de ocultar su dolor.

-"Me duele un poco el hombro pero si me siento bien"- afirmaba la niña sonriendo. –"¿Sabes que día es hoy, hermano?"- replicaba la niña.

-"SI lo sé es tu cumpleaños"- dijo tristemente y no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Abrazó a su hermana para auto controlarse y luego la miró con ojos llorosos para desearle feliz cumpleaños.

-"¿Por qué lloras, hermanito?"- preguntó inocentemente la niña sin saber la razón por la cual Marcus estaba triste en su cumpleaños.

Marcus desconsolado le contó la dura verdad a su hermana que respondió con lloriqueos y lamentos. Se abrazaban mutuamente y Marcus le afirmó a Alice que siempre la iba a proteger de todo peligro cualquiera que este sea. Lloraron más tiempo junto hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Justamente despertaron cuando el día cambiaba a ser noche, cuando la luz se convertía en tinieblas. Alice se quejó de hambre y Marcus salió de la habitación para traerle algo de comer.

La niña se sentía mareada y confundida. Su cuerpo le dolía y se mostraba débil. Cayó de la cama enredada entre las sábanas y jadeaba fuertemente. La ventana se abrió dejando entrar la ventisca helada a la habitación. Su aliento se congelaba y los copos de nieve empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Estos se insertaron en su cabello que algunos mechones cambiaron a un bello color blanco platinado. Sus ojos se tornaron azules brillantes y sus manos lentamente se transformaban en garras afiladas. La nieve se dispersó y ella corrió hasta el espejo para divisar a un monstruo. Tiró el espejo de susto y sus pedazos quedaron esparcidos en el piso. En descuido, la niña recibió una cortada en su pie y vio su sangre que le causaba mareo. Se cubrió su boca y sintió dos puntas que sobresalían. Tocó sus caninos superiores e inferiores y notó que se habían alargado. También le brotó una cola blanca peluda y por último unas largas orejas encima de su cabeza. Era igual al monstruo que la había atacado.

Marcus regresó a la habitación de su hermana con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y bebidas. Le extraño no encontrarla en la cama. Vio un pequeño bulto que trataba de esconderse en la oscuridad con la ayuda de una sábana. Se acercó y creyó que su hermana quería jugar con él pero soltó la bandeja de bocadillos al quitar la sábana.

El niño quedó estupefacto con lo que tenía a sus ojos. Su hermana menor lucía como un lobo salvaje. Por un momento no sabía si ayudarla o salir corriendo. Decidió ayudarla tendiendo su mano y quitándole pedacitos de comida que le había caído encima al soltar la bandeja. La niña retrocedió con miedo mirándolo fijamente.

-"Alice, tranquila déjame ayudarte"- decía su hermano dulcemente mientras le tendía su mano a la niña quien emitía sonidos parecidos a los de un perrito asustado.

-"No, déjame. Puedo lastimarte. Vete de aquí. No quiero ver a nadie"- reclamaba su hermana cubriendo su rostro con sus garras blancas.

-"Alice, no me importa lo que seas. Prometí que siempre te iba a proteger"- dijo Marcus agarrando su muñeca permitiendo ver su rostro.

-"¡No, déjame en paz!"- aulló su hermana levantando su mano izquierda haciendo que sus afiladas garras brillen en la oscuridad de la noche.

Alice en un acto de temor por lastimarlo trató de alejarlo pero en vez de eso rasguño el rostro de Marcus. El niño cayó en el piso fuertemente. Su hermana reaccionó a los minutos debido a que su hermano no despertaba. Tomó su cabeza y divisó la profunda herida sangrante que ella le había causado. Gritó su nombre pero este no respondía. Lo abrazó y lloró desconsoladamente. Notó sus garras y vestido estaban restos de la sangre de su hermano. Retrocedió asustada y emitió un grito como el rugido de una fiera encerrada y agonizante.

El silencio reinó el castillo.

El rey dejó de tocar su laúd y subió rápidamente a la habitación para encontrarse con la escena macabra. Alice se escondió entre las sombras y vio que su padre abrazaba a Marcus mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Retrocedió sintiéndose culpable y pisó un vidrio roto causando un leve sonido. El rey desenvainó su espada y vio a un lobo blanco cubierto de sangre en la habitación.

-"Papá, ayúdame no sé qué pasó. Me convertí en un lobo y sin querer lastimé a mi hermano"- rogó la niña inocente al ver a su padre acercándose. –Papi, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Soy yo, tu hija Alice"- dijo la loba asustada al ver a su padre con la mirada perdida y la espada desenvainada acercándose dispuesto a matar. Lo único que le escuchaba era los gruñidos de un lobo que atacó a sus dos hijos.

El rey atacó y Alice esquivó ágilmente. La niña en su interior lloraba al ver a su mismo padre tratando de matarla. Decidió saltar por el balcón hacia los patios del palacio.

El rey alertó a sus caballeros y sirvientes para que maten al monstruo que se encontraba en el reino. Montones de arqueros montados a caballo lanzaban sus flechas dirigidas al blanco en movimiento quien decidió entrar a las casa de los aldeanos para refugiarse del ataque de los arqueros. Algunos salían corriendo y otros más valientes trataban de enfrentarla con cuchillos, palos y antorchas. La loba salió asustada de ahí haciendo tropezar a un hombre que cargaba una antorcha, la cual cayó en una cabaña que empezó a consumirse en llamas. En ese tumulto, Alice aprovechó y logró trepar a los techos de las cabañas envueltas en fuego para así poder cruzar el muro del reino de un salto.

Las rejas se abrieron y una gran caballería, liderada por el rey, salió en búsqueda del monstruo que causó desgracias al reino. Lograron seguirla hasta que ella logró perderse entre los árboles del bosque helado. Su color blanco también le favorecía para ocultarse en la nieve. Corrió hasta llegar a una montaña la cual podía divisar todo incluido su hogar. El reino Snowflake estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y muchos de los aldeanos lloraban desconsolados. Alice se mostró culpable, observó el cielo nocturno para divisar una hermosa luna llena, blanca como la nieve. Desde lo más profundo de su ser aulló en memoria de su pueblo y familia. Finalmente salió corriendo por la montaña hacia rumbos desconocidos, dejando un rastro de lágrimas brillantes que se perdían entre la nieve.

**Se que aún no aparecen los personajes de Frozen pero este es solo el prologo. Realmente me inspire al hacerlo y quería hacerlo algo tragico. **

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber como les pareció. Raro, exagerado, muy sangriento, regular, bueno o excelente. Para mi creo que son las tres primeras opciones xD **

**Gracias. nos leemos ;)**


	2. La felicidad puede acabar pronto

**Saludos a todos aqui una loca reportandose xD**

**No me tarde en subir mucho este capitulo. Lo quiero hacer de muchos capítulos no muy largos (maximo 4000 palabras, para mi eso es corto) ya que quiero que esta historia tenga un gajo de suspenso y de intriga. Bueno ya saben.** ;)

**Disfrutenlos y por favor no se olviden de los reviews para poder mejorar o felicitarme por mis "hazañas"**

Capítulo 1: La felicidad puede acabar pronto

El reino de Arendelle rebosaba de alegría, todos hacían sus labores felices al vivir con tranquilidad. En lo más alto del castillo, la princesa Anna dormía plácidamente. Un rubio se acercó a ella silenciosamente tratando de no levantarla. Quería darle una enorme sorpresa.

-"Anna, Anna, vamos levántate"- insistía el joven sacudiendola mientras la chica se quejaba y se acurrucaba más en su cama. –"íbamos a hacer el picnic en la montaña hoy. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- sonrió Kristoff al saber que eso la iba a levantar.

Y así fue. Ni bien el rubio terminó la frase la princesa salió disparada como flecha de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello que estaba todo enmarañado como todas las mañanas.

-"Perdóname, Kristoff. Lo olvide totalmente"- justificó Anna mientras peleaba con su peine. –"Aun tengo que bajar a desayunar"- refunfuño la joven.

-"No te preocupes por eso. Yo te traje el desayuno a la cama"- dijo observando la bandeja con dulcecitos cubiertos de azúcar y leche caliente con chocolate que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

La joven tomó un dulcecito y se lo puso en la boca para poder terminar de peinarse. Terminó de arreglarse sus dos típicas trenzas que caían por su pecho y comió los pastelitos con la leche. Kristoff la observaba babeante y Anna tomó uno entre sus dedos y cuando lo iba a depositar en la mano del joven se lo llevó rápidamente a la boca dejando la mitad fuera. Kristoff rió al ver la infantil acción de la joven pero ya sabía lo que ella quería.

Kristoff alzó una ceja y mordió el resto del dulce hasta llegar a tocar los labios de Anna. Luego se dieron un dulce beso que duró por varios minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Anna soltó una leve risita al ver a Kristoff con una marca de azúcar sobre el labio. Kristoff no entendía de qué se reía. Ella le quitó el azúcar y lamió su dedo para luego darle una sonrisa.

-"Al parecer te gustaron mucho esos dulces, Anna"- dijo Kristoff mirando pícaramente a la joven.

-"Si, mis felicitaciones al chef"- dijo satisfecha. –"¡Cierto! Sal de aquí. Necesito cambiarme y alistarme para irnos"- concluyó sacando a rastras a Kristoff de la habitación. –"Anda a preparar el trineo y dile a mi hermana si quiere venir con nosotros"- gritó Anna atravesó de la puerta.

-"Si su majestad"- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia a la puerta en modo de burla.

-"¡Te oí!"- gritó Anna.

Dicho esto Kristoff bajo las escaleras muerto de risa por lo ocurrido. Elsa estaba hablando con los sirvientes y se extrañó al ver al alpinista tan risueño. Luego recordó y sonrió para sí misma. Se alegraba de que su hermana menor sea feliz.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó intrigada la reina haciendo que el rubio baje de las nubes.

-"A preparar el trineo. Ah cierto, Anna no le ha dicho, su majestad. Es que vamos a salir a hacer un picnic en las montañas y queríamos saber si usted deseaba ir con nosotros"- dijo con tono de respeto a la reina de Arendelle.

-"Realmente me encantaría, pero debo hacer algunos labores en el palacio. Quizás en otra ocasión. Por ahora estoy algo ocupada"- dijo la reina algo apenada.

-"No se preocupe su majestad, si no lo desea no se lo rogaré. Pero aún así espero tener su consentimiento para que Anna y yo podamos salir del reino"- dijo Kristoff

-"Está bien. Lo acepto. Con tal de que Anna sea feliz"- renegó la reina haciendo un gesto de aprobación y resoplando unos pequeños mechones de su rostro que le impedía ver claramente.

-"Muchas gracias majestad. Ahora mismo le iré a avisar a Anna"- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-"No te preocupes, yo le diré. Tu ve a preparar el trineo y a Sven. Olaf de seguro también ha de querer ir, así que será mejor que le avises"-

Kristoff no se negó y salió del castillo para dirigirse a los establos. Se encontró con su viejo amigo Sven quien lo recibió alegremente. Lo olfateó en busca de una zanahoria hasta llegan a su bolsillo del cual saco una y se la comió enseguida. Kristoff saco la segunda y comenzó a comerla dándole la mitad a su fiel reno para que se dejase poner las riendas y poder amarrarlo al trineo que Anna le había dado en recompensación por haber roto el suyo.

Mientras tanto Elsa subía las escaleras del palacio hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana. Tocó la puerta pero esta estaba abierta. Entró lentamente y vio a su hermana arreglándose el vestido lista para partir.

-"Tu sí que te demoras bastante en alistarte, Anna"- se burló la reina de su hermana lanzando una mirada pícara. –"Hay cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo las cambia"-

-"¿De veras lo crees? Señorita perfección"- añadió Anna levantando una ceja en desaprobación mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la tumbaba a la cama. –"tú sigues igual de aburrida que cuando éramos niñas"-

-"¿Ah, de veras eso crees? ¡Creo que te hare cambiar de opinión!"- contrarrestó Elsa agarrando una almohada y golpeando a la pelirroja quién estallaba de risa y tomó varios peluches y comenzó a arrojárselos a su hermana.

Elsa se protegía y se escondía. En esa distracción, Anna aprovechó y tomo la otra almohada y así comenzó una guerra entre las jóvenes hermanas recordando sus momentos de niñez cuando jugaban y se divertían juntas.

Después de varios minutos de risas y golpes de almohadas, Elsa pidió tregua a su hermana y la declaró ganadora. Sin embargo, la reina dio el golpe de gracia a Anna dejándola boquiabierta al notar que la habían engañado. Siguieron con la pelea hasta que las almohadas estallaron dejando llover las plumas de ganso por todas partes. La escena era muy alegre.

Las hermanas agotadas, se recostaron una al lado de la otra muertas de risa. No se habían divertido tanto juntas desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-"Extrañaba sentir esta sensación- suspiró Anna mirando al techo. Elsa estaba confundida.

-"¿Qué sensación, Anna?"- preguntó la reina intrigada acomodándose el pelo y rozando algunas plumas que flotaban alrededor de ellas.

-"La sensación de tener a mi hermana de vuelta"- dijo sentándose en la cama mientras miraba tiernamente a Elsa quien no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Las dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar. –"Lamento no haber estado ahí contigo, Anna. Lo siento mucho"- lloró Elsa secando sus lágrimas y enterrándose en el cabello rojizo de su hermana quien acariciaba la espalda de su hermana para tratar de consolarla.

-"Esta bien, no te preocupes hermana. No te sientas culpable"- dijo Anna consolándola. Susurró en su oído un "eres la mejor hermana" haciendo que Elsa dejara de llorar.

Un grito de Kristoff separó a las hermanas de su abrazo. Anna se había olvidado por completo que Kristoff la esperaba listo para partir y ella estaba bien divertida quemando tiempo.

-"Oh, no. Kristoff me está esperando. ¿Quieres venir a un picnic en las montañas?"- pregunto emocionada la pelirroja agarrando las manos de Elsa y dando saltitos.

-"Lo siento, Anna no puedo por ahora. Tengo unos asuntos comerciales que resolver. Ve tranquila ¿sí? No se vayan demasiado lejos del reino y cuídense mucho"- dicho esto Anna salió disparada de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y corrió hasta Kristoff quien la alzó y le dio varias vueltas para depositarla de nuevo en la nieve. Sven se mostraba feliz por la llegada de Anna y Olaf estaba entusiasmado por el viaje.

Elsa contemplaba todo desde el balcón. Suspiraba por ir con ellos pero debía cumplir sus deberes como la reina de Arendelle. De repente sintió una brisa helada diferente. Tenía un aire de malignidad y oscuridad. Se extrañó al sentir esto y decidió advertirles. Ya era demasiado tarde. Todos habían abordado el trineo y habían partido a las montañas. Solo alcanzo a divisar el movimiento de despedida de su hermana y Olaf. Rió e ingresó al castillo, cerrando los ventanales para que la nieve no ingrese.

Un sirviente le informó a Elsa que los cazadores reales iban a emprender una travesía para conseguir carne de ciervo para la cena. La reina les deseó suerte a los dos y estos montaron en sus respectivos caballos y partieron en busca de su presa.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de viajeros ya habían alcanzado su destino en una gran meseta al pie de la montaña nevada. Bajaron del trineo y prepararon la manta y los bocadillos del picnic. Anna, Kristoff y Olaf se sentaron alrededor de la manta mientras que Sven se recostó a la sombra de un gran pino.

Comenzaron a comer los dulces preparados y a tomar zumo de naranja. Luego encontraron una pequeña cajita azul con un lazo muy bonito. Kristoff dijo que era un regalo de Elsa y Anna lo abrió rápidamente. Eran deliciosos caramelos bañados en chocolate. Su olor era tan delicioso que Anna lo quedó contemplando por varios minutos hasta probar uno. Estaban tan deliciosos que cayó en la nieve juguetonamente perdiéndose entre el dulce.

En ese trance Kristoff, se escabulló y trató de robar un chocolate. Recibió una bola de nieve en la cara proveniente de Anna, quien estaba muriéndose de la risa junto con

Olaf al ver la cara de sorprendido del joven. Este respondió con dos bolas de nieve que cayó sobre Anna. Esta armó un fuerte de nieve y así comenzó su guerra de bolas de nieve.

Sin embargo ellos estaban tan entretenidos en la pelea que no notaban que alguien los observaba desde lo más alto de la montaña. Anna se refugió en su fuerte y sintió una presencia. Miró hacia la montaña pero no había ni la más mínima alma en ella. Lo ignoró y continuó lanzando bolas de nieve a Kristoff.

* * *

><p>Los cazadores buscaban un rumbo hacia la montaña buscando un hermoso ejemplar de ciervo para llevárselo a la reina. Prestaban atención al más mínimo movimiento y siempre con su ballesta en alto ya que no sabían si se trataba de su presa o de un depredador. El cazador más experimentado iba a la cabeza mientras el novato temblaba de miedo debido a los distintos sonidos del bosque. De repente, escucharon varios gruñidos provenientes de los arboles altos y dispararon en varias ocasiones. No había señales de animales salvajes por ninguna parte.<p>

El cazador experto decidió que volverían al reino si el premio mayor. Decepcionados dieron media vuelta rumbo a palacio cuando encontraron algo maravilloso: huellas de ciervo frescas.

Ambos bajaron de sus caballos y los ataron a las ramas de los árboles. El cazador sin experiencia corrió en dirección de las huellas a pesar de las advertencias de su compañero y encontró un bello ejemplar de un ciervo macho arrancando las hojas de un arbusto para alimentarse. El cazador, oculto entre el follaje, preparo su arma para disparar cuando un lobo aparece de los arbustos y embiste al ciervo tirándolo al piso. El cazador experto tapó la boca de su compañero y le dijo que no haga ni un sonido para no alertar al lobo. El animal de color blanco como la nieve comenzó a devorar al ciervo tiñendo su pelaje blanco de sangre. Los cazadores miraban con horror la escena y escuchaban los quejidos del ciervo y los gruñidos de su atacante engullendo cada trozo de carne casi entero. El joven cazador enfureció tanto al perder su presa perfecta que tomó su ballesta y apuntó al lobo dándole en el costado derecho. El animal gimió de dolor y se arrancó la flecha con los dientes. Vio al par de hombres y se abalanzo furioso a atacar por lo que le habían causado. Ambos lanzaban flechas pero el lobo hábilmente las esquivaba. Este en su límite dio un salto espectacular derribando al viejo cazador al piso. Puso su pata sobre su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo. Entonces este sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su cinturón e hirió la pata del lobo para que lo soltase. Este retrocedió gimiendo de dolor y cojeando. Mostraba sus colmillos y tenía sus orejas hacia atrás símbolo de alta agresividad. Sin embargo decidió huir de los hombres porque sabía que esta era una batalla que él no podía ganar. Corrió por la nieve montaña abajo hasta llegar a una parte sin arboles ni arbustos. Su pata no resistió más y se desplomó en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Nuestros amigos viajeros cansados se recostaron sobre la nieve, felices y llenos, a contemplar el cielo lleno de nubes blancas. Reían a carcajadas y bromeaban entre ellos.<p>

-"Vaya Anna. De veras tienes un brazo muy fuerte. La ultima bola de nieve que me lanzaste me dejó doliendo el hombro"- reclamó Kristoff, recibiendo una risa de la pelirroja que contemplaba sus disque "músculos".

-"Al fin te diste cuesta, tonto. Soy una persona muy valiente y fuerte. Obviamente mucho más que tú"- le seguía el juego Anna mientras acariciaba a Sven.

-"Puede que seas más fuerte, más valiente pero no eres más rápida que yo"- apostó Kristoff recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de sus tres acompañantes.

-"¿Quieres apostar?"- dijo desafiante. –"¡¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta ese árbol de allá?!"- exclamó Anna emocionada y optimista. –"¿O es que acaso temes a perder?"-

-"Acepto su reto, princesa. Pero déjeme decirle que va a perder esta vez contra el campeón en correr sobre nieve"- decía Kristoff haciendo su voz más elegante causando una risa en Anna.

Los dos se posicionaron tras una línea trazada por Olaf para evitar trampas. El muñeco de nieve se trepó en una roca y grito "En sus marcas, listos y fuera" iniciando la carrera. Kristoff empezó de la manera más rápida que podía llevándole la delantera a Anna, pero se cansó a medio camino abriendo el paso para que ella lo rebasara. Se aproximaban a la línea de meta y Kristoff no deseaba perder así que acelero con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, una roca se le cruzó haciéndolo rodar en la nieve muy rápido llevándose a Anna con él. La pelirroja cayó encima de él y el rubio solo la miraba rojo como un tomate. Estaban en una posición muy incómoda. Sven los observaba emocionado mientras Olaf reclamaba por el ganador de la carrera, así que el reno decidió callarlo quitándole su nariz de zanahoria y metiéndosela en la boca. Anna cerró sus ojos y deposito un beso en los labios del joven, quien noto la reacción de la chica sorprendido.

Anna se quitó de encima y le tendió la mano a Kristoff para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero logró divisar algo al horizonte y quitó la mano haciendo que el joven cayera de cara de nuevo en la nieve.

La joven se acercó lo suficiente para distinguir el bulto en la nieve: era una joven cubierta en sangre totalmente inmóvil. Corrió hasta ella y llamó a sus amigos para que viniesen enseguida. Todos quedaron maravillados por la joven, tal vez de la misma edad de Anna con el cabello caoba de largo hasta la cintura con varios mechones blancos incluyendo uno que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Su piel era tan tersa y blanca que parecía mezclarse con la nieve. Tenía sangre proveniente de su brazo izquierdo y de su costado. Kristoff toco las venas de su cuello y confirmo que aún estaba viva solo que muy débil. Anna logró divisar una pequeña nube de aliento congelado salir de su boca.

Subieron a la joven herida en el trineo. Kristoff tiró de las riendas y ordenó a Sven que trazara la ruta al reino de Arendelle y que fuera lo más rápido que sus patas lo pudiesen llevar. Anna y Olaf se quedaron en la parte trasera del trineo a cuidar de ella. Anna sentía el aura de la chica diferente a todas. Al parecer ella era especial.

**¿Especial? ¿En que sentido? jajja ok solo olvidenlo o ignorenme, es que estoy media loca.**

**Gracias a PrincessSnowflake por comentar y recién me di cuenta que llame a mi reino inventado Snowflake. ¡Que coincidencia!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**BYE ;)**


	3. Lobo en Arendelle

**Hey, hey. Capítulo número tres listo.**

**Últimamente he tenido algo de tiempo para dedicarme a escribir esta historia que me taladra la cabeza. Mi conciencia me dice "Escribe, rápido escribe" y yo como idiota voy y me quedo hasta las dos de la mañana escribiendo. JAJAJA esta bien ya paro.**

**No, solo era un chiste. Lo hago porque me gusta escribir y compartir mis historias con otros fantasticos autores o con diferentes personas. Es increíble pasar en Fanfiction y me encanta! :D**

**Bueno basta de cháchara, aqui les va el capitulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #3: Un lobo en Arendelle<strong>

El trineo llegó rápidamente al reino, las puertas abrieron y se deslizó hasta el pie del castillo, dejando un rastro congelado. Los aldeanos se extrañaron al ver a la princesa preocupada y apurada por llegar al castillo. Algunos lograron divisar a una joven desconocida y herida de gravedad. Kristoff gritaba para que se apartaran de su camino ya que era una emergencia. Al llegar al pie del castillo, Kristoff ayudó a Anna a bajar y tomó entre sus brazos a la joven. La sangre dejaba un rastro carmesí sobre la nieve. Anna abrió de golpe las puertas y entraron apresurados mientras pedían ayuda.

Elsa se encontraba en su gran biblioteca con la nariz incrustada en un libro cuando escuchó el estruendo y los gritos de su hermana y Kristoff en la sala principal. Cerró el libro y lo lanzó al piso, para así poder correr a ver lo que sucedía. Cuando llegó se llevó una sorpresa no muy agradable, Kristoff sostenía a una joven con heridas sangrantes en su costado y brazo. Los sirvientes llegaron enseguida llevando a la joven a una habitación para así poder limpiarle la sangre y curarle las heridas.

-"Anna, ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Quién es esa chica?! ¡¿Cómo la encontraron?!"- atropelló con sus preguntas a la joven pelirroja que por su nerviosismo jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-"Tranquila, Elsa. Estábamos jugando y disfrutando de nuestro picnic en las montañas todo normal y tranquilo. Luego llegamos a la parte más baja de esta y logre divisar un bulto en el horizonte. Me acerque y me di cuenta que era esa joven. No sé quién rayos sea, de donde provenga o cualquier dato sobre ella, pero me dio pena verla tendida en la fría nieve toda herida y débil así que pensé que tu podrías hacer algo al respecto"- narró Anna a su desesperada Elsa, quien sentía compasión por la joven. Sin embargo, tenía algo de inquietud por razones que desconocía.

Antes de que Elsa respondiera, el doctor que atendió a la joven salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente. Este les dijo que la joven estaba estable, que ya habían limpiado y suturado sus heridas y que podían pasar a verla pero que estaba profundamente dormida.

Los cuatro pasaron despacio y vieron a la chica recostada en la cama. Su cabello despeinado castaño y blanco combinaba muy bien con su nívea piel, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su costado y brazo estaban vendados con un ligero color rojo. Anna se acercó un poco más a la cama para poder ver su rostro. Luego bajo hasta su cuello y divisó una cicatriz muy profunda. También divisó un extraño brazalete en su muñeca muy ancho cubriéndola casi toda. La joven se movía lentamente y se quejaba de dolor o estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Elsa tocó el hombro de su hermana y le hizo señas para que la dejara descansar.

Kristoff decidió ir a los establos para quitarle el arnés a Sven y Olaf decidió ir afuera a la plaza a jugar. Elsa le dijo a Anna que vaya a descansar ya que se notaba somnolienta. Esta aceptó y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. La reina decidió volver a la biblioteca a continuar con su lectura tranquila. Después de un tiempo, Elsa termino su libro y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación para huéspedes, una joven de cabellos castaños y blancos se despertaba confundida y algo adolorida.

-"Ahuuum, ¿Dónde estoy? Ah ¡que es este lugar! Pero hace unos momentos yo estaba corriendo libremente en el bosque nevado"- dijo la joven confundida mientras se quejó de dolor al tocar sin querer la herida de su costado. –"Auch, eso duele. ¿Qué? Estoy herida. Ah, ahora lo recuerdo. Un par de cazadores me atacaron. Un momento… ¿Vendas?"- miró sus vendajes en su brazo y su costado. –"No importa. Tengo que volver al bosque"- trató de levantarse pero era completamente inútil. El dolor era tan intenso que le impedía ponerse en pie. Tumbada en la cama miró el techo desilusionada. Volvió a internarlo, sin éxito. A la tercera vez, logró hacerlo. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente, sin tratar de hacer ruido. Se apoyaba en cada mesa, silla o estantería para erguirse y soportar el dolor. La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver todo lo que había a su alrededor así que tropezó con una alfombra y cayó al piso causando que una mesa de vidrio se viniera abajo, causando un escándalo que llegó hasta los oídos de la reina.

Elsa se levantó sobresaltada del sillón al escuchar el bullicio de la sala. Creyó que era la torpe de su hermana que se había tropezado y como toda hermana mayor debía confirmar que no le había sucedido nada malo. Llegó a la sala principal y encendió la luz para encontrar a la joven que Anna y Kristoff trajeron caída en el piso junto un montón de vidrios rotos. La joven la observaba con sus ojos verdosos fijamente a la reina de hielo que se sorprendió al verla. Trató de levantarse pero no podía. Observó el piso decepcionada de lo débil que era. Luego divisó una mano amiga dispuesta a ayudar. Miró hacia arriba y la reina la miraba con unos ojos llenos de compasión.

-"Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias"- dijo la joven tratando de no mirar a los ojos a Elsa.

-"Déjame ayudarte, estas herida"- respondió Elsa agarrando su brazo.

La joven, con un movimiento brusco, zafó su brazo de las manos de la reina y logró ponerse en pie. Sus ojos mostraban furia y su cabello se movía salvajemente debido al viento que entraba por las ventanas.

Elsa retrocedió un poco al ver la posición de la joven quien al ver su rostro asustado, cambio su actitud de rebelde y violenta a una más tranquila y dulce.

-"Lo siento, no debí tratarte de esa manera. A veces se me sale el animal que llevo dentro"- bromeo la joven tratando de calmarla. –"Mi nombre es Alice, mucho gusto en conocerte"- dijo dulcemente tendiendo su mano a Elsa.

-"No te preocupes, a veces nos pasa. Mi nombre es Elsa y soy la gobernante de este humilde reino, Arendelle"- dijo dándole un apretón de mano a Alice.

-"No sabía que estaba frente a alguien de tan grande autoridad, lo lamento su majestad"- dijo haciendo una reverencia de disculpas.

-"No tienes que ser tan cortés. Te comprendo"- dijo Elsa algo triste, al recordar los momentos pasados cuando tenía miedo de sus propios poderes.

_"No creo que nadie me comprenda_"- pensó Alice

-"Debo irme ahora, muchas gracias por todo"- agradeció la castaña a la rubia dulcemente.

-"Pero estas herida, de seguro también hambrienta y con frío"- respondió Elsa bloqueándole el camino a la chica que se dirigía a la puerta. –"Quédate. No será mucha molestia. Nos encantaría tenerte aquí como invitada"-

-"¿Nos?"- preguntó la joven

-"Si, a mi hermana Anna y a mí"- dijo Elsa alegremente.

Alice no pudo negarse a las súplicas de la reina, además faltaba mucho para la próxima luna llena, era muy probable controlar sus instintos, aun así debía estar muy alerta al más mínimo instinto canino que sienta.

La reina bostezó por el cansancio que tenía, llevó a su invitada a la habitación de huéspedes, se despidió de ella y luego se dirigió a su cuarto para sumirse en un largo sueño.

La joven licántropa se mostraba inquieta ya que ella no acostumbraba estar muy cerca de humanos desde su primera transformación en lobo cuando tenía ocho años. Ahora ella estaba próxima a cumplir diecinueve y había aprendido a controlar sus poderes, excepto cuando hay luna llena. En ese tiempo ella se convierte en un lobo completo y no tiene sentido de sí misma, simplemente actúa por instinto asesino del animal que lleva dentro.

Se posó en la ventana y divisó el cielo nocturno. No había rastro de estrellas ni la luna. Respiró tranquila al confirmar que faltaba mucho tiempo para su próxima transformación. En medio de todo el silencio logró escuchar un sonido muy común para ella. El aullido de un lobo. Este Al perecer era uno solitario o un lobo joven buscando a su manada o donde el realmente pertenecía. Alice se sentís triste porque esa era realmente su vida. Ella, luego de perder a su madre a manos de un hombre lobo al tratar de salvarla, haber matado a su hermano y ser echada del reino por su propio padre, corría por su vida totalmente sola, vagando por las montañas nevadas en busca de alimento, agua y refugio. También evitando a las otras manadas de lobos que eran sus enemigos.

Los lobos poseen una jerarquía muy avanzada. Existen algunos tipos de clases sociales entre ellos. Los alpha son la categoría más alta. Estos son los más fuertes, hábiles y principalmente son los líderes de las manadas, respetados y temidos por el restos. Le siguen los betas, que son los integrantes de las manadas luego de los alphas. Estos les pisan los talones a los alphas y algunos son tan rencorosos y malvados que trataran de matar al líder para obtener el liderazgo de la manada. Por último están los omegas, los lobos enfermos, débiles y solitarios. Ellos están destinados a su suerte por eso que ellos deciden separarse de la manada para vivir independientemente sin nada de qué preocuparse.

Alice era una omega solitaria. Desde que ella huyó del reino de Snowflake hace diez años atrás, permaneció completamente sola. Sin embargo una semana después, se encontró con un viejo omega que se convirtió en su tutor y maestro. Este le contó su historia de cómo el en sus tiempos de juventud era el líder de su manada, sin embargo su mejor amigo, un beta, lo traicionó al pelear contra él por el liderazgo. Salió perdedor y ciego de un ojo. Luego su amigo lo desterró de la manada convirtiéndolo en un omega hasta un solitario. La licántropa también le contó su historia tocando el corazón del viejo lobo, quien nunca creyó ver a una humana convertida en lobo. Este se encariñó de ella y le enseñó todo lo que un lobo debe saber, como cazar, defenderse de otros lobos y de los cazadores, como ser cauteloso, etc.

Pasó casi cinco años recibiendo enseñanzas hasta convertirse en una verdadera loba salvaje. Sin embargo un día de invierno mientras dormía en su cueva con su maestro, se escucharon varios gritos de animales y cascos de caballos. Los dos fueron a ver lo que sucedía y se encontraron con varios cazadores armados con flechas y espadas. En medio de ellos había varias perdices atadas. El lobo experimentado se escabulló lentamente y logró robar las perdices para darse un buen banquete con su compañera de caza. Sin embargo los cazadores se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a atacar al ver a sus presas siendo robadas. Los dos lobos huyeron hasta llegar a un río congelado. Se detuvieron de golpe y los cazadores llegaron a recuperar el alimento. El lobo le dio las perdices a Alice y mostró sus colmillos amenazadores a los cazadores que alzaron sus ballestas, listos para atacar. El lobo se movía con gran agilidad a pesar de su edad, atacando y haciendo retroceder a los cazadores. Aulló avisando a su compañera que avanzara por el río congelado. Esta por suerte era liviana y joven así que cruzó con facilidad con las perdices en su boca. Sin embargo el lobo mayor se movía más lento y cuidadoso. Al ver esto uno de los cazadores cogió su espada y traspasó el hielo con ella haciendo que este se quebrara. El lobo divisó el rostro de su aprendiz quien estaba horrorizada y cayó a las caudalosas y heladas aguas del río. Alice producía gemidos y llamaba a su maestro pero este nunca salió a la superficie. Los cazadores sonrieron satisfechos por lo que habían hecho, subieron a sus caballos y se perdieron entre el follaje del bosque. Alice aulló tristemente lamentando la muerte de su maestro, quien había sido como un padre para ella. Sin embargo, ella sabía que este día llegaría así que se valió por ella misma desde ese día.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar a su fiel maestro. Se sentó en su cama y divisó sus heridas. Quitó el vendaje de su brazo y vio que el corte producido por la flecha de los cazadores era demasiado profundo. El olor a sangre le causaba repulsión y asco, sin embargo despertó su instinto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y estos mostraban el brillante color azul gélido propio de lobos blancos. Sintió que lentamente se iba a transformar en lobo. Ella no podía permitirlo. Su garganta comenzó a quemarle causando la pérdida de su voz que se transformó en gruñidos y gemidos de dolor. Tomo su cuello entre sus manos y se tiró al piso jadeante. Su instinto la dominó por un momento y comenzó a caminar como una fiera hambrienta olfateando a su presa. Logró encontrar el rastro de la joven reina y comenzó a seguirlo.

Salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras sin cometer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a nadie. Llegó hasta la habitación de Elsa y abrió la puerta lentamente. La rubia estaba profundamente dormida por el cansancio de la lectura. La oscuridad reinaba el ambiente. Lo único que se podía divisar eran los brillantes ojos de la loba. Se acercó peligrosamente a la cama de la reina y olfateó hasta percibir el olor de su sangre. La necesitaba para calmar sus instintos, se acercó aún más y abrió la boca mostrando sus largos caninos. Por su mente pasó la idea de hacer lo que todos los lobos hacen para someter a su presa, morderle la tráquea para que esta se ahogue o causarle muchas heridas y esperar que la presa muera por desangramiento. Alice acercó sus dientes a su cuello dispuesta a desgarrarle la garganta pero esta recobró su conocimiento y se detuvo. Se cubrió la boca tapando sus colmillos, arrepentida de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Matar a una pobre joven inocente que le había brindado ayuda y refugio sin nada a cambio. Se sentía un monstruo. Elsa movió los ojos lentamente y se levantó al sentir una presencia cerca de ella. Sorprendida se encontró con Alice parada en frente de ella con unos ojos azul brillante y una mano sobre su boca.

-"AHH, ¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" –gritó la reina mientras agarraba las sabanas y se tapaba ya que era muy vergonzoso que la vean con ropa de dormir. Miro el reloj –"¡Son las cuatro y media de la mañana!"

-"Lo siento, su majestad. No quería causarle molestias. Solo que… ohm buscaba la cocina ya que me levanté con hambre y quería un bocadillo"- dijo Alice con la mano aun en su boca, inventando una excusa por ese acto vergonzoso.

-"La cocina está en la planta baja del castillo, y… ¿Por qué te cubres la boca?"- dijo extrañada la reina al ver la sospechosa actitud de la joven.

-"Es que… me duelen las muelas mucho y bueno ya sabe usted"- se excusó la licántropa tratando de que la reina no vea sus colmillos que traspasaban su boca.

-"Bueno en la cocina también hay plantas medicinales, puedes tomarte la que quieras para quitarte el dolor"- le ofreció la reina.

-"Esta bien. Muchas gracias y lamento lo sucedido"- se disculpó la joven mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a Elsa aún más confundida.

Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras avergonzada hasta su habitación y cerró con llave. Se puso de espaldas de la puerta y se sentó en el frío suelo tratando de controlarse a sí misma. Su garganta le seguía ardiendo. No lo pensó dos veces y mordió su muñeca, dejando salir la sangre de esta luego lamió la sangre y su instinto se calmó. Siguió lamiendo de su sangre hasta que la herida dejara de sangrar. Respiro aliviada y golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta con suavidad. Luego divisó su brazalete en su otra muñeca y lo quitó dejando a la vista las marcas de los colmillos del lobo que la mordió años atrás. Molesta, maldijo al animal que mató a su madre y la convirtió en monstruo. Comenzó a llorar atormentada por los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente. Los licántropos sufrían de cambios de humor repentinos y eran muy sensibles.

Alice dejó de llorar al recordar las palabras de su maestro acerca de cómo controlar sus diversas emociones. Se limpió las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus níveas mejillas y se recostó en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, reflexionando. Al cabo de unos minutos, Alice cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la planta alta del castillo, Anna se revolvía en su cama mientras hacía gestos de angustia y terror. Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla….

_Gritos de angustia, sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y casas desmoronándose entre las llamas que consumían el reino de Arendelle lentamente. Anna corría a través de la plaza principal observando con horror a los aldeanos atrapados y consumidos por la llamas mientras los familiares lloraban y gritaban. Había sangre por todas partes y cuerpos tirados en el camino. Anna observó el castillo imponente, era la única edificación que aún no había sido consumida por las llamas de seguro por los poderes de su hermana. Anna entró en el castillo buscando a su hermana desesperada. Lo que encontró no fue nada agradable. Todos los sirvientes y guardias del castillo estaban tirados en el piso algunos agonizando y otros muertos. La sangre estaba regada en todo el piso de mármol causando que se tiñería de rojo. La joven ignoró todo ya que escuchó un grito desgarrador que provenía de arriba. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y fue al cuarto de Elsa. Encontró a su hermana tirada en el suelo. Su vestido color azul se había tornado escarlata y su rostro tenía salpicaduras de sangre. Anna corrió hasta su hermana y le preguntó por su agresor. Elsa, extremadamente débil, le dijo que huyera ya que era muy peligroso. Anna respondió que no se iría sin ella. Elsa sonrió y dijo que para ella ya era demasiado tarde. Anna rompió en llanto. Sin embargo, no se había rendido. Agarró a Elsa por el brazo, lo puso sobre su hombro y comenzó a arrastrarla. Elsa se quejaba de dolor cada paso que trataba de dar y le imploraba a Anna que se vaya del castillo rápidamente ya que la bestia estaba cerca. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron del castillo para encontrarse una escena demasiado perturbadora: Kristoff yacía en el piso inerte cubierto de sangre junto a Olaf convertido en un pequeño charco de agua debido a las llamas. Las hermanas gritaron al ver al causante de toda esa desgracia. Un enorme lobo blanco salió de entre las sombras. Su pelaje estaba teñido de rojo y sus ojos azul hielo brillaban amenazantes. Abrió sus fauces dejando al descubierto su impresionante dentadura cubierta de sangre. Se relamió y comenzó a rodear a las dos jóvenes. Dio un gran salto sobre Elsa y la tumbó al piso para luego desgarrar su garganta. La pelirroja contemplaba con horror como el monstruo le arrebataba a su hermana mayor, incapaz de hacer algo. El lobo levantó su mirada y divisó a la otra joven. Gruñó y encogió sus orejas hacia atrás para luego abalanzarse sobre Anna…_

Anna gritó sobresaltada de la cama y verificó que todo había sido una espantosa pesadilla. Sin embargo, todo parecía extremadamente real. Miró cautelosa a su alrededor y se sintió tranquila al confirmar que estaba sola en su cuarto. Un rayo de luz solar la dejaba ciega. Era una mañana soleada pero aún había nieve. Bajó hasta llegar al comedor donde encontró a su hermana tomando desayuno y Olaf sentado a su lado haciéndole compañía.

Anna se sentó a un lado de su hermana quien bebía a sorbos su jugo de naranja mirándola fijamente. –"Anna, sucede algo"- preguntó la reina al notar su cara de preocupación y su rostro ojeroso.

-"No es nada, solo tuve una mala noche es todo"- respondió inocentemente para recibir como respuesta una alzada de ceja de su hermana.

-"¿Tuviste una pesadilla otra vez? ¿No es cierto?"- dijo Elsa como si leyera la mente de su hermana.

Anna afirmo con la cabeza abajo mirando sus pies. –"Si y no fue una muy agradable"-

Justo cuando la pelirroja le iba a narrar su pesadilla a su hermana entró la joven de cabellos castaños con mechones blancos al comedor, saludo a las jóvenes y se sentó en el comedor del lado de Olaf. Se sorprendió un poco al ver un muñeco de nieve parlante y con vida propia. Este le dijo que Elsa con sus poderes lo había creado. Alice se sorprendió por lo que Olaf dijo. –"¿Tienes poderes?"- pregunto la chica asombrada.

Elsa rió y agitó sus manos para mostrar pequeños copos de nieve salir de estas. Luego los convirtió en una pequeña esfera y los lanzó al aire causando que estos caigan como estrellas en la habitación. Alice no daba crédito a lo que veía. La reina poseía un poder lleno de belleza.

Olaf comenzó a bailar en la pequeña nevada. Alice atrapaba los copos de nieve entre sus manos recordando los momentos que pasó con su maestro en las nevadas montañas. Luego se presentó frente a la princesa quien se hallaba feliz de que se encontrara totalmente bien.

-"Me alegra que estés bien Alice"- dijo Anna abrazando con fuerza a la chica. Quien gimió de dolor por su herida del costado. –"Ups, lo siento. Soy muy torpe. ¿Aun te duele?"-

-"Solo un poco, gracias por preocuparte por mí. También a usted reina Elsa por permitirme quedar aquí"- agradeció la joven

-"Por favor llámame simplemente Elsa. Me alegra que estés aquí"- dijo con una sonrisa. Alice también le devolvió una.

Anna tiró de la castaña y le preguntó si ya había conocido los alrededores y las afueras del reino. Esta le respondió que no. Anna entusiasmada, la arrastró fuera del castillo en medio de las risas de su hermana. Afuera se encontraron con Kristoff quien cepillaba a Sven y le daba unas zanahorias. El reno al notar la presencia de Anna se alegró mucho pero al ver a la otra joven retrocedió asustado. Kristoff trató de calmarlo pero este no lo permitía. El joven se disculpó por la actitud de su amigo y se presentó frente a la nueva chica. Olaf apareció por detrás para darle un gran abrazo a Anna. Alice se encontraba maravillada por todo el amor que se sentía en el ambiente algo nuevo para ella ya que durante toda su vida solo era perseguida por los cazadores y otros lobos. Ella sabía que eso podría cambiar ya que su instinto se lo decía…

**Y... que tal?**  
><strong>Gracias a los que siguen mi historia. Por favor dejen reviews (se los pido de corazon) asi podré inspirarme para seguir escribiendo. Así sabre que hay alguien que si le gustan mis historias (con solo uno me basta). <strong>

**Gracias. Hasta la próxima**


	4. Sangre en medio de una fiesta

**Lamento la tardanza en el capitulo #4. No he tenido tiempo para hacer mi fanfic ya que he salido de viaje y ahí aproveche para inspirarme un poco y sacar nuevas ideas para la historia.**

**Realmente este capitulo no lo tenía planeado al principio pero pensé que le iba a dar algo más de chispa a la historia en el futuro. No me peguen por no haber continuado con la idea original xD.**

**Esta vez lo hice algo corto no quería alargar mucho por que necesitaba cortarlo y se me seco el cerebro. xD (Se me seca muy rápido) **

**Ok basta de idioteces. -_- Aqui les va la siguiente parte de mi extraña historia de Frozen. **

**Capitulo# 4: Asesinato en medio de fiesta**

Anna llevó a Alice a conocer todo el reino. Las plazas, los lugares de comidas, etc. Los niños se entretenían en la nieve y reían sin parar. Olaf se unió a la diversión patinando y lanzando bolas de nieve. La castaña observaba con alegría tranquilamente sentada en un tronco. Luego unos músicos llegaron y comenzaron a deleitar con la música a todos los pueblerinos. Todos los cuerpos danzaban al son de la música alegre. Aplaudían y zapateaban al ritmo de los tambores. Entre todos se agarraban de las manos para ser sacados al centro de la plaza ahora convertida en una inmensa pista de baile.

Kristoff y Anna reían y bailaban agarrados de las manos cariñosamente. Anna divisó a la joven castaña observando a su alrededor, no siendo participe de la gran fiesta que se realizaba. Fue hasta ella y le extendió la mano. Recibió una mirada confundida de la castaña para luego ser jalada al medio de la plaza entre toda la danzante gente.

Alice no comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Jamás había estado en una situación así antes. Ella había luchado contra linces, osos y otros lobos, soportado climas extremos entre otras cosas pero jamás se había hallado entre un mar de gente que bailaba y reía sin parar al son de una melodía.

-"¿Por qué no bailas?"- preguntó la pelirroja intrigada muertas tomaba de las manos a su nueva amiga. –"No seas tímida, yo tampoco soy muy buena bailando. Solo déjate llevar por el compás de la música y podrás hacerlo"-

Alice recordó una escena muy oculta en su memoria cuando su hermano Marcus le quitó el miedo de cantar en público y las asoció con las palabras de Anna. Sintió la misma calidez en Anna cuando su hermano la apoyaba o la consolaba, algo que no había sentido hace más de diez años atrás.

La joven olvidó todo y dejó que la música entrara en su alma. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos al compás de la música alegre animando a todos con su buena vibra. Kristoff y Olaf se les unieron y disfrutaron del baile grupal.

Luego de dos o tres canciones, los músicos comenzaron a cantar invitando a todos a corear haciendo que todas las voces se unieran volviéndose una poderosa voz. Alice cantaba a todo pulmón mientras reía y bailaba.

En la mitad del baile, cada caballero pedía el honor a una dama para bailar con él. Kristoff se postró a Anna de manera burlona y bailaron sonrientes. Alice no consiguió pareja para el baile y se sintió algo triste. Decidió volver a ir a sentarse en ese viejo tronco, cuando un joven muy apuesto hizo una reverencia frente a ella muy educadamente pidiendo su mano para la pieza. Anna miró por el hombro de Kristoff la cara roja de Alice y rió ligeramente. Luego volvió a sumirse en los ojos de su compañero de baile que la miraban de una manera dulce y cariñosa. El tiempo fue alentándose para la joven pareja y comenzaron a bailar más lento y romántico a pesar de que la música era alegre y rápida. Ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él con los suyos alrededor de su cintura.

Mientras tanto, nuestra novata en el baile se divertía con el joven cuando los músicos notaron el cambio de la atmosfera de la plaza. Esta se había tornado romántica. La música se volvió más lenta y dulce. Todas las parejas tomaron la misma posición en la que Kristoff y Anna estaban.

Alice se mostró inquieta cuando el joven se acercó aún más a ella y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. –"¿Qué es lo que haces?"- preguntó confundida frente a la mirada encantadora del joven.-

-"¿Nunca has bailado una canción romántica, preciosa? No te preocupes. Solo debes poner tus brazos aquí, yo pongo los míos acá y déjate llevar por la atmosfera y la música"- dijo el joven mientras colocaba los brazos de Alice alrededor de su cuello y bailaban lentamente, sin prisa.

Alice miró a sus amigos para pedirle ayuda a Anna con la mirada pero lo único que encontró fue a la pareja fundida en un tierno beso. Alice se sorprendió al pensar que ella debía hacer lo mismo con este joven y se mantuvo atenta todo el resto del baile.

El chico la miraba directamente a los ojos y Alice podía sentir un ligero calor en sus mejillas y una sensación desconocida para ella en su cabeza. Luego, él cerró sus ojos y se acercó a los labios de la joven quien sorprendida por la acción del chico, se separó de él bruscamente. Este le reclamó del porque se separó de él. Alice no supo reaccionar ante esa situación. El joven de repente cambió su actitud amable y educada a una irritante y grosera. Aprovechó que la gente estaba distraída y tomó fuertemente a la chica por la muñeca para arrastrarla a un oscuro callejón.

Alice estaba totalmente confundida. Creyó que este joven era amable con ella pero se equivocó ya que este la golpeó contra el piso violentamente. Acto seguido él se lanzó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla salvajemente. La joven trató de alejarse de él pero una pared le impidió retroceder más. Él la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la pared mientras besaba su cuello y la manoseaba. Alice no soportó más y con su increíble fuerza logró quitarse al hombre de encima. Este sonrió maliciosamente y le dio con la rodilla en el estómago causando que Alice se desplomara en el piso.

La joven cerró sus orbes verde agua y cuando volvió a abrirlas estas se tornaron un azul hielo brillante. Sus caninos se alargaron y su cola y orejas peludas emergieron. Sus manos se tornaron garras y comenzó a gruñir como un lobo. El hombre retrocedió asustado al ver a la joven convertirse en una bestia. Trató de correr a avisarles a todos acerca del monstruo pero este se lanzó encima de él, tumbándolo al piso y arrastrándolo hacia las sombras. El hombre imploraba que lo perdonasen pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba muy adentro de la boca del lobo*.

Anna y Kristoff se separaron debido a la falta de aire. La pelirroja movió un mechón de cabello rubio de su pareja y acarició su rostro para besarlo de nuevo pero se detuvo al notar que su amiga ya no se encontraba bailando con su respectiva pareja. La buscó con la mirada por todas partes pero ellos ya no se encontraban allí.

Kristoff notó la preocupación de Anna y decidieron buscarla juntos. No estaba en la plaza, ni cerca del castillo, ni en ninguna otra parte. Se fueron alejando de la celebración hasta llegar a una zona algo oscura y abandonada. Anna se postraba inquieta ante ese lugar de aura pesada y algo maligna pero tomada del brazo de Kristoff entraron a esos callejones de sombras.

Pasaron varios minutos y no lograron encontrar ni una huella de Alice ni de su pareja. Anna cansada se apoyó en la pared del callejón a reposar. Un escalofrió corrió por su columna vertebral al sentir algo húmedo en la pared. Pensó que se trataba de algo sucio o asqueroso pero fue peor. Observó su mano y esta era de color carmesí profundo. Anna pegó un grito de horror que alertó a Kristoff, que regresó a ver a su compañera. Esta señalaba a la pared del callejón donde se hallaba el cadáver de un hombre joven alrededor de un gran charco de sangre que salpicaba hasta las paredes.

Esta escena macabra les erizó los pelos a ambos. El cuello del hombre estaba totalmente desgarrado y su ropa rasgada con marcas de filosas garras penetradas en su piel con la más absoluta fiereza.

Anna no soportó y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Kristoff. Él la llevó rápidamente al castillo montado en su fiel reno, Sven. Elsa al ver a su hermana caída pregunto acerca de eso. Kristoff la interrumpió y le contó acerca del horrible asesinato en las afueras del reino. Elsa sorprendida mandó a preparar su caballo y a algunos caballeros para que la acompañaran. Kristoff recostó a Anna en su cama y pidió a los sirvientes que cuidasen de ella. Luego salió del castillo, montó a Sven y guió a Elsa y sus caballeros al lugar donde había ocurrido el derramamiento de sangre.

Al llegar, nadie creía lo ocurrido. Los aldeanos siguieron a la caballería de la reina a las afueras del reino para encontrarse con el cadáver. Luego de verlo todo con sus propios ojos, la reina ordenó más protección en las afueras del reino y que matasen a todas las bestias salvajes que se aproximaran. Los cazadores reales confirmaron que las heridas mortales en el cuello del cadáver coincidían con las que hacen los lobos para matar a su presa.

Elsa también ordenó que buscaran a su amiga Alice quien estaba desparecida y podría terminar como el hombre. Los caballeros partieron en su búsqueda mientras la reina regresó a su castillo, consternada por lo sucedido.

En el castillo, Anna se levantó mareada y confundida al encontrarse en la cama de su cuarto. Se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió el líquido congelante en este. Todavía su mano estaba empapada en sangre. La joven salió de su cama al baño para lavárselas. Luego de quitarse los rastros de sangre se sintió relajada y se recostó en la cama.

La puerta del castillo se abrió dejando pasar a la reina y a Kristoff. Se quitaron las capas para protegerse de la nieve y subieron a la habitación de Anna. Al verlos, la pelirroja corrió a los brazos de su hermana atemorizada como una niña pequeña en una tormenta eléctrica. Elsa acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmar a su hermana que temblaba y lloraba. No podía soportar ver a ese hombre muerto de una manera tan brutal. Anna abrazó más fuerte a su hermana buscando consuelo y enterró su nariz en su hombro. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor y angustia. De rabia y de preocupación. La rubia platina frotaba su mano por la espalda de Anna mientras pensaba que el agresor de ese hombre no se convertiría en un peligro para el reino.

La pelirroja notó que algo faltaba. Paró de llorar por un momento y preguntó por la ubicación de su amiga Alice. Kristoff y Elsa se miraron preocupados. Luego Elsa le dijo que ella aún seguía desaparecida. Anna volvió a buscar consuelo en los brazos de Elsa. Sin embargo, un toque en la puerta del castillo alertó a los tres.

Bajaron las escaleras y abrieron las puertas del castillo para dejar pasar a una Alice tiritando de frío con una vestimenta diferente y cubierta de nieve. Tenía una bolsa guidando de su costado. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y sumidos en locura. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a la joven de esa manera toda trastornada. Los sirvientes, a órdenes de Elsa, le trajeron ropa limpia para que se cambiara y una taza de té para que se tranquilice y que cuente lo sucedido.

-"El joven que estaba muerto en los callejones era el chico con el que bailaste en la plaza, ¿No es cierto Alice?"- preguntó Kristoff a la joven que bebía lentamente su té.

-"Si era él"-

-"¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que lo atacó?"- preguntó Elsa algo preocupada con sus manos entrelazadas.

-"No lo sé. Luego de bailar un poco el simplemente se fue, dejándome totalmente sola en la plaza. Al no tener pareja simplemente me retiré a las afueras del reino a buscar algo de ropa nueva hasta que encontré este lindo vestido. ¿No les gusta? También compré este bolso"- sonrió Alice mientras agitaba su vestido de color café y ébano con encajes de flores.

-"Son muy bonitos, Alice. Pero qué pasaría si te dijera que el joven que bailó contigo lo encontramos muerto en uno de los callejones del pueblo con la garganta desgarrada y mordidas y arañazos por todo su cuerpo"- concluyó la reina aclarando su voz contando cada mísero detalle de la escena.

Alice tragó en seco y puso una cara de horror a sus compañeros. –"No puedo creerlo, pero ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?-.

-"Según los cazadores del reino, el causante de las heridas podría ser un lobo salvaje hambriento que ronda por el bosque en busca de una presa fácil. Será mejor que todos tengan cuidado ya que no quisiera que hayan más víctimas"- aseguró Elsa preocupada mientras abrazaba a su hermana que aún no se recuperaba del trauma de esta tarde.

-"¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Anna?"- pregunto inocente Alice.

-"Anna fue la descubrió el cadáver del hombre en primer lugar. Ahora ella está algo paralizada por el trauma de ver a ese pobre hombre asesinado de una manera tan horrible"- dijo Kristoff mientras acariciaba la espalda de Anna quien no soltaba a su hermana en ningún momento.

-"Anna, creo que lo mejor será que vayas a la cama"- añadió Elsa levantando el rostro de su hermana con su dedo índice mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Anna balbuceaba y miraba hacia todos lados paranoicamente. Elsa y Kristoff se hallaban preocupados por ella. Alice se ofreció a cuidar de Anna por la noche mientras ellas descansaban ya que se hallaban agotados. Los dos sonrieron agradecidos; llevaron a Anna a su habitación y la recostaron en su cama. Alice se sentó en el filo a observar a su amiga que la apoyaba. Esta despéese unos minutos de paranoia y miradas a su alrededor se quedó profundamente dormida. Alice aprovechó y salió al balcón a admirar el sol en su pleno atardecer. La bola de fuego cayó en la inmensidad de las montañas perdiéndose en el horizonte para dar paso a las penumbras.

El tiempo para Alice había transcurrido rápido por lo que no se había percatada que la luna creciente ya se hallaba presente en el cielo. Aún faltaba para que sea luna llena, la época de los lobos. Una ráfaga de nieve sacudió su cabello castaño haciendo que este se torne blanco perlado, sus orejas peludas encima de su cabeza se agitaban con la fuerza del viento. Esta se movió como antenas parabólicas para captar el más mínimo sonido en los alrededores. También su olfato estaba agudizado. Un ligero olor a pino llego a su nariz haciéndola estornudar. De repente escuchó a lo lejos los gruñidos de dos lobos peleando. "Seguramente están peleando por territorio o comida" pensó. Luego de perderse en sus pensamientos oyó el movimiento de las sábanas de Anna.

Se acercó a ella y divisó que esta se quejaba de algo y hacía muecas y gestos de terror. Alice enseguida supo que se trataba de una pesadilla. Sintió compasión de ella y decidió usar sus poderes para tranquilizarla. Puso su mano sobre su frente y sus ojos brillaron por un momento. Los gestos de Anna y su movimiento cesaron para poder dormir tranquila sin ninguna pesadilla que la atormente. Alice estaba tan cansada que no soportó más, se recostó al lado de Anna y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Que les pareció Eh? Por favor comenten. Se que soy lenta en publicar lo caps pero tambien estoy ocupada en escribir one-shots de distintas categorías para el futuro.**

**Chao nos leemos**.


	5. Bosque de lobos

**Hola, hello, bon día, konnichiwa, y hola en otros idioma que no tengo idea xD. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de Lobo de nieve. (Uy que emoción) **

**Me encuentro extremadamente feliz al saber que Frozen lanzará un corto en marzo que saldrá con la pelicula live action de Cenicienta. (ya quiero verlo). También he escuchado rumores de que saldrá la segunda entrega de Frozen y que trataría sobre de donde provinieron los poderes de Elsa. (sería hermoso). Muero por saberlo :D No se si la información que encontré acerca de Frozen 2 sea cierta pero el corto si esta confirmado. Busquenlo como Frozen Fever en Google y saldrán todos los detalles. **

**Si alguien sabe algo acerca de esto por favor dejenlo en los reviews ya que me encantaría saber si es cierto o no esos rumores. (Por favor que si lo sean XD) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Tampoco las canciones de Within Temptation.**

**Disfruten del cap...**

**Capitulo# 5: El bosque del lobo**

A la mañana siguiente, Anna despertó como siempre. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y esponjado, tenía una línea de saliva desde su boca hasta su mentón y hablaba estupideces. Se restregó los ojos y bostezó sonoramente. Se estiró un poco pero un pequeño bulto alado de ella le impidió desperezarse. Alice estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a la almohada. Anna al principio se sorprendió al encontrarla ahí pero luego se compadeció de ella y le permitió dormir por un rato más largo.

Se levantó de la cama sin moverla mucho para evitar despertarla y se dirigió al espejo con un cepillo en mano. Comenzó a desenredar su largo cabello cobrizo para luego peinarlo con sus trenzas habituales. Luego se cambió la ropa de dormir en su vestido favorito. La joven regresó a ver a la castaña dormida en su cama. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello castaño con marcas blancas. Sintió su textura. Su cabello sedoso mostraba la suavidad del pelaje de un perro o gato. Comparó con el suyo y no era lo mismo. Se sentía decepcionada y sacudió un poco a Alice para que despertara.

Esta le respondió con un quejido para volverse a acomodar para seguir durmiendo. Anna insistía pero esta se negaba en salir de la cama. Anna quería saber lo que Alice hacía para mantener su cabello así de sedoso.

-"Hmmm, Anna. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me despiertas?"- preguntó Alice restregándose los ojos en medio de un bostezo.

-"Vamos que el sol ya salió, no seas perezosa. Es un hermoso día."- dijo Anna corriendo hacia la ventana y corriendo las cortinas para que entrase los brillantes rayos solares.

Alice se cubrió los ojos con su brazo para de nuevo taparse con las cobijas. Cubrió su cabeza y se enrolló como una oruga para seguir durmiendo. Anna tomo la sábana y la lanzó por los aires dejando a una Alice totalmente descubierta y molesta.

-"Ya está bien, está bien. Ya desperté. Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo la castaña algo molesta con la joven pecosa.

-"Dos cositas, ¿Por qué duermes tanto? Y… ¿Qué haces para que tu pelo sea tan suave y brillante?"- preguntó la joven pelirroja alzando una ceja a la joven que se estiraba en su cama.

-"Primero estoy muy cansada y segundo tienes saliva chorreada aquí"- dijo seria señalándose el mentón haciendo gestos para explicarle a Anna el lugar.

Anna enseguida se limpió con el revés de su mano y se quitó los restos de saliva. Luego le reclamó –"No me has contestado mi segunda pregunta, es que tu pelo es tan suave como el pelaje de un gato"-.

Alice se extrañó un poco por el comentario –"Ehhhm, gracias, pero no le hago ningún tratamiento a mi pelo, es natural"-.

-"No te creo, es imposible que sea natural. ¿Qué te pones? ¿Sábila? ¿Moras? ¿Aguacate?"- atropellaba Anna con sus preguntas a la pobre Alice quien se dirigió al espejo y se acomodó el cabello sin decir ni una palabra. –"Ves, ni siquiera debes peinarte como yo. Tu pelo es perfecto, salvo por los mechones blancos"-.

-"¿No te gustan?"-.

-"No, lo lamento, no es eso solo que… aun no entiendo por qué tienes esos mechones"-.

Alice abrió los ojos y se puso nerviosa. No podía decirle a Anna la verdad sobre su identidad. Respiró profundamente y cambió de tema:

-"Luego hablamos, ¿Por qué mejor no bajamos a desayunar con los demás? Estoy segura que ya han de estar esperándonos"-

-"Uff, si tienes razón. Vamos, bajemos"-.

Las dos jóvenes bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta el gran comedor. Kristoff y Olaf las recibieron en la mesa con gusto. Anna se extrañó al no ver a Elsa, ella era la que madrugaba y siempre la encontraba tomando desayuno cuando bajaba. Se levantó de la mesa y corrió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y ella no estaba ahí. Buscó y buscó por los rincones del castillo y no la encontró. Antes de que se preocupara, pensó en la biblioteca. Luego golpeó su mano contra su rostro al no haber pensado en eso antes. Entró en el gran mundo de libros de Elsa y la encontró leyendo sentada en su gran sillón negro, una novela tan ancha que, según Anna, eran más de 1000 páginas.

Se acercó lentamente a su hermana y la distrajo de su lectura. Elsa alzó una ceja al ver a su hermana juguetona arrebatándole su libro y comenzándolo a ojear como una niña pequeña sin entender lo que decía. Se cruzó de brazos y rió de manera elegante.

-"Dame acá ese libro, niña traviesa. Ya me hiciste perder en donde estaba"- reclamaba poniendo su mano en frente de su hermana.

-"Me extrañaba que no venías a desayunar con nosotros"- dijo Anna devolviéndole el pesado libro.

-"Lo siento. Pensé esperarlas leyendo pero estaba tan entusiasmada con mi lectura que perdí la noción del tiempo"- .

-"No hay problema, ratón de biblioteca"-

-"¡Anna!"-.

Elsa agarró el cojín del sillón y se lo lanzó en la cara a su hermana. Anna estalló en carcajadas.

-"Parece que aun tienes ese espíritu divertido, Elsa"-.

Las dos hermanas rieron pero un toque a la puerta las interrumpió. Un mayordomo entró al lugar y aclaró su voz para dar el mensaje a la reina. –"Disculpe su majestad por interrumpirla, pero los gobernantes desean hacer una reunión con usted acerca de los extraños asesinatos ocurridos hace algunos días"-.

-"Diles que la reunión esta programada para las 11 de la mañana"- dijo la reina tomando su posición seria y discreta.

Anna al escuchar las palabras del mayordomo, recordó la perturbadora imagen del cadáver del hombre con la garganta desgarrada y la sangre esparcida en el suelo.

El hombre se retiró seguido por ambas chicas con dirección al comedor. Degustaron su desayuno y Kristoff, Anna, Olaf y Alice decidieron dar un paseo en el trineo con Sven. Le preguntaron a Elsa si podía salir del castillo por un momento a divertirse pero esta se negó.

-"No puedo ir Anna. Recuerda que tengo mi reunión a las 11 a.m. por favor no insistas"-

-"Vamos Elsa. Son las 7:30. Faltan más de cuatro horas para tu reunión. Podemos salir a divertirnos por un momento. Yo sé que tú lo deseas pero te niegas"-.

Elsa lo pensó varias veces. Realmente deseaba tomarse un tiempo de sus deberes como reina así que ¿por qué no? Aceptó. Anna emocionada, abrazó a su hermana asfixiándola. Esta se quejó y la pelirroja la soltó. Alice las observaba con tristeza. Ella deseaba tener a su cariñoso hermano de vuelta. Sin embargo hay cosas que no pueden dar marcha atrás.

Anna corrió a su habitación seguida por Elsa a coger algunas cosas para su pequeño "viaje". Kristoff fue a los establos a preparar a Sven junto con Olaf mientras que Alice regresaba a su habitación a reflexionar.

Anna le dio los últimos retoques a su peinado y se miraba coqueta al espejo. Luego le pidió a Elsa que le pasara su peine. Esta no lo encontraba por ninguna parte y vio un bolso de cuero sobre su cama. Lo abrió para llevarse una sorpresa. Dentro de este estaba el vestido que ella le había dado a Alice cuando llegó, manchado de un líquido rojo oscuro. También estaba algo húmedo como si lo hubiera tratado de lavar para quitarle las manchas.

-"¿Sangre?"- pensó Elsa.

De repente la puerta se abrió ante la figura de la joven castaña buscando algo. Elsa metió rápidamente el vestido en el bolso sin que ella se diera cuenta y se hizo la desentendida.

-"Oigan, ¿Por si acaso no han visto mi bolso de…?"- Alice entrecortó la frase al ver el bolso entre las manos de Elsa horrorizada. –"Oh, a…aquí está"- dijo con voz nerviosa.

-"Toma, estaba tirado sobre la cama"- dijo Elsa entregándole la prenda a su dueña.

-"Gracias"- pronunció Alice nerviosa ante la mirada de la reina. Temía que ella había descubierto lo que había en el interior.

Alice salió de la habitación y Anna salió del baño feliz y entusiasta para encontrarse con su hermana pensativa. –"Bueno ya estamos listos para partir…. ¿Eh? Elsa, ¿sucede algo?"-.

-"No, no es nada"- dijo Elsa saliendo de su trance volviendo al mundo real. -"Vamos de seguro ya el trineo nos espera"-.

-"¡Ese es el espíritu, hermana!"- gritó Anna arrastrando a Elsa por las escaleras.

Al salir del castillo se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros de viaje listos para partir. Elsa miro a Alice con recelo y se preguntó a si misma por qué el vestido en su bolso tenia sangre.

Todos subieron en el trineo y Kristoff golpeó las riendas para que Sven avanzara. Cruzaron todo el pueblo ante la mirada atónita de sus habitantes hacia el exterior.

La nieve golpeaba sus rostros. Anna abrazaba a Kristoff por un brazo acurrucándose en su pecho en la parte delantera del trineo mientras que Elsa y Olaf conversaban tranquilos atrás. Alice permanecía callada mirando los arboles pensativa. Estaba algo preocupada. Deseaba aprovechar esta oportunidad para marcharse al bosque de nuevo, a su vida solitaria como lobo. Sin embargo, no quería causar incomodidades a sus nuevos amigos. Su mente le decía que se quedara con los humanos pero su instinto le obliga a volver al bosque.

Olaf interrumpió sus pensamientos llamando su atención. Elsa la miraba de manera penetrante, descifrando los gestos de la joven. La loba se mostraba inquieta ante la actitud de la reina que tenía sospechas de ella.

El trineo se detuvo en un claro del bosque, un perfecto lugar para sentarse sobre la nieve o descansar. Kristoff y Anna se sentaron juntos debajo de un árbol alejándose de los demás. Elsa decidió controlar un poco sus poderes sobre el hielo junto con la ayuda de Olaf. La loba trepó a una rama alta de un pino y se sentó a mirar el paisaje.

El viento agitaba su largo cabello como culebrillas, lentamente más mechones blancos se hacían presentes en su cabello caoba. Ella no se fijó pero escuchó un aullido a la distancia. La joven alerta trató de percibir el más mínimo sonido que este próximo. Todo fue interrumpido por un grito de Anna y Kristoff que hizo a la joven correr con una velocidad sobrehumana.

Al llegar encontró a los dos contra un árbol, Anna detrás de Kristoff mientras que este sostenía un palo para protegerse de un lobo gris. Este mordió el palo acortando la distancia entre ellos y sus colmillos amenazantes.

Alice agarró una rama y golpeó al lobo por detrás haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Elsa escuchó y corrió junto con Olaf a ver lo que sucedía. Vio a un lobo hambriento dispuesto a atacar a su hermana y sus amigos. De su mano emergieron carámbanos de hielo golpeando al lobo. Este se lanzó en contra de su nueva enemiga quien lo recibió con un congelante rayo. El animal gruñó y comenzó a aullar. Alice miró a su alrededor y vio una multitud de ojos amarillos rodeándolos.

Todos retrocedieron asustados, era un grupo de 7 lobos adultos. Apareció un lobo mucho más grande con el pelaje rojizo y la cola levantada. Era el alpha de la manada. Mostró sus colmillos y gruño al ver a su miembro de la manada herida. Le gruño a Elsa y se lanzó a atacarla. Kristoff lo golpeó con su palo y fue ahí cuando el resto de lobos comenzó a atacar.

Elsa alejaba a los lobos con su hielo. Tres lobos la tenían entretenida mientras que el alpha se aproximó por detrás. Kristoff y Anna se ocuparon de dos de los lobos que la atacaban mientras ella seguía con el otro. El alpha salió de su escondite y clavó sus colmillos en la pierna de la reina. Elsa gritó de dolor cayendo al piso. Anna trató de ayudarla pero los otros lobos no le permitían acercarse.

El alpha se acercó a Elsa peligrosamente con su boca abierta de relucientes colmillos. Elsa agachó la cabeza y gimió de dolor. Se sentía muy débil para devolverle el golpe al lobo. Sin embargo, Alice se paró en frente del lobo protegiendo a Elsa con su cuerpo. El lobo rugió y gruñó pero no atacó. Elsa no podía creerlo. El lobo no atacó a Alice solo la observó, bajó las orejas, emitió un aullido de retirada al resto de su manada y volvieron al bosque.

Elsa quedó atónita ante la acción del lobo frente a Alice. La herida de más de 10 centímetros causaba un ardor terrible en toda su pierna. La sangre no paraba de chorrear cubriendo toda la nieve a su alrededor de un manto carmesí. Anna corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Lloró preocupada y se alegró de que no la hubiesen matado. Elsa iba perdiendo poco a poco la visión y cada vez se sentía más y más débil. Cayó en la fría nieve desmayada sobre los brazos de Anna…

La pelirroja gritó desconsolada el nombre de su hermana para que reaccionara pero fue inútil. Kristoff tomó entre sus brazos a la reina y la subió al trineo. Luego Anna y Alice subieron y se sentaron alrededor, Anna observando su rostro y Alice su herida. El joven tiró de las riendas y Sven corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Los ciudadanos se sorprendieron al verlos regresando en tan poco tiempo. Apenas había pasado media hora desde que salieron. Muchos siguieron al trineo al poder divisar a su reina desmayada en los brazos de la princesa cubierta de sangre. Preocupados preguntaron por respuestas. Las puertas del castillo fueron cerradas luego de que el trineo entrara.

Los sirvientes llevaron a la reina a su habitación y atendieron su herida. Luego entraron los doctores para examinar un posible caso de infección. Por suerte solo le cogieron unos cuantos puntos y la herida no poseía rastros de bacterias.

Los sirvientes le impidieron ver a Anna y Kristoff ver a Elsa en ese estado y les ordenaron esperar a que despertara. Anna era la más preocupada por su estado y abrazaba a Kristoff para auto controlarse.

Por su parte, la joven licántropa regresó a su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban. El hecho de ver sangre hacia despertar el animal en su interior. Por su suerte logró controlarlo hasta llegar al castillo. Estaba tan cansada que se tumbó en la cama y se durmió para amansar a la bestia, luego de rodar inquieta.

El día dio paso a la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La castaña despertó de su largo sueño desesperada, aun sus instintos no se habían calmado. Daba vueltas nerviosas y jadeaba. Dirigió su mirada a la cama y abrió el bolso de cuero en busca de su tranquilizador.

Sacó el vestido ensangrentado y lo observó por varios minutos. Había decidido quemarlo para así no dejar ninguna evidencia. Lo haría cuando y donde nadie la viera. Luego rebuscó y sacó una pequeña flauta hecha de madera color marrón con decoraciones talladas rigorosamente.

Tomó el instrumento entre sus manos y se dirigió a la ventana. Observó el paisaje del pueblo y el bosque. Puso la boquilla entre sus labios y entonó una melodía melancólica. El sonido cortó el silencio nocturno llenando de notas el ambiente. El viento soplaba y agitaba sus cabellos castaños que lentamente fueron tornándose blancos como si la nieve lo tornara de ese precioso color perlado.

La luna creciente se alzaba en medio de la noche escuchando el concierto de Alice. Otro espectador se unió aullando solitario. Varios aullidos se unieron a interpretar la bella melodía que la joven tocaba. La música expresaba temor, tristeza pero sobre todo el deseo de libertad…

La reina despertó adolorida en su cama. Trató de ponerse en pie a pesar del dolor de su pierna, revisó todo a su alrededor y observó a Anna y Kristoff sentados contra la pared durmiendo abrazados. Elsa sonrió hasta escuchar unas ligeras notas provenientes de la parte baja del castillo. Salió de la cama cojeando y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos. Deseaba saber de dónde provenía aquella melodía tan nostálgica. A medida que se aproximaba podía oír lamentos y sollozos. Elsa se aproximó a la puerta y observó a Alice con la flauta en sus manos y lágrimas rodando por las mejillas. La joven cambió el sonido de su flauta y entonó con su melodiosa voz una canción llena de sentimientos.

The world seems not the same  
>Though I know nothing has changed<br>It's all my state of mind  
>I can't leave it all behind<br>I have to stand up to be stronger

Have to try to break free  
>From the thoughts in my mind<br>Use the time that I have  
>I can't say goodbye<br>Have to make it right  
>Have to fight, cause I know<br>In the end it's worthwhile  
>That the pain I feel slowly fades away<br>It will be alright

Elsa estaba asombrada por la forma en como cantaba Alice. La joven tenía una voz pura y melodiosa. Sin embargo como cantaba de manera melancólica le recordó al solitario aullido de los lobos que a veces se suelen escuchar por la noche antes de irse a dormir. Una criatura tan fabulosa y fuerte pero sin embargo tiene una vida tan dura y difícil.

La puerta chirrió alertando a Alice interrumpiendo su canto. Elsa salió de entre las sombras apenada. –"Lo lamento, no quería interrumpirte"- dijo con tierna voz.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos. Olvidó recoger el vestido ensangrentado sobre la cama y encima su cabello estaba parcialmente blanco.

Elsa se acercó cojeando a ella que permanecía inmóvil apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana. Se sentó en la cama y agarró el vestido con sangre. –"Tengo muchas dudas de ti, Alice."-habló brevemente Elsa con un tono voz diferente al tenido cuando entró a la habitación. Ahora era más directa y seria. –"Hace días encontramos el cadáver de un hombre joven brutalmente asesinado. Presentaba una profunda herida en el cuello y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Me di cuenta que era el mismo joven con el que bailaste en la celebración del pueblo o eso fue lo que me contó Anna. Al principio creí que se trataba de una muerte por una bestia salvaje, pero esta mañana encontré tu vestido cubierto de sangre y me hizo tener sospechas de que me ocultas algo, Alice. ¿Por qué tu vestido está manchado de sangre?"-.

Alice no podía creer lo que Elsa le decía. La acusaba de haber matado a un aldeano de manera en que solo un animal lo hiciera. Bueno ella era un animal salvaje. Un lobo con traje de humano.

-"Yo… no se de lo que me hablas"- dijo Alice asustada.

-"Bien que sabes. Ya es tiempo de que dejes de mentir, Alice"-. Elsa se logró poner en pie con dificultad por su herida.

-"Yo no he matado a nadie"-.

-"Entonces… ¿porque estas nerviosa y tiemblas de miedo?"-.

Alice temblaba y agarraba su cabeza con sus manos. -"Tu… no sabes nada sobre mí. No sabes cómo me siento. No sabes quién soy ni de lo que soy capaz de hacer"-. Sus expresiones eran de locura y miedo. –"Elsa. Vete de aquí. No quiero lastimarte"-.

-"¿Lastimarme?"- la expresión de Elsa cambió de un momento a otro al ver a Alice jadeando ruidosamente. –"¿De qué hablas, Alice?"-.

Alice miró a la joven con ojos llorosos y cambiaron a su color azul brillante. Sus manos lentamente se transformaron en garras y emergieron cola y orejas blancas de lobo. Su cabello se tornó totalmente blanco perlado. Gruñía y resoplaba como el animal mientras lanzaba y rompía todo a su alrededor causando un estruendo. Lámparas, muebles estanterías, etc. quedaron hechas trizas o con marcas de las garras de la loba.

Elsa retrocedió asustada al ver a la joven trasformada en una bestia. Estaba tan asustada que se olvidó totalmente de sus poderes de hielo. Alice se acercó a Elsa y abrió su boca dejando a su vista los resplandecientes colmillos de lobo. Luego reaccionó y observó el caos a su alrededor.

-"¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! ¡No otra vez no! ¡Por que debo estar condenada a esta maldición! ¡¿Cuándo podré ser totalmente libre?!"- gritó la loba mientras su voz cambiaba de humana a gritos desgarradores y aullidos.

Anna y Kristoff despertaron por el estruendo y bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes, se encontraron a Elsa petrificada y a una Alice transformada en una hibrida entre humano y lobo. Ambos gritaron por ayuda al ver a la bestia con sus fauces abiertas de afilados colmillos.

Los guardias armados corrieron hasta la habitación y vieron al monstruo gruñendo y bufando. –"¡Por favor, aléjense de mí! ¡No quiero lastimarlos!"- imploró Alice a los guardias que se acercaban con sus ballestas.

Un hombre disparó causando una herida en el hombro de Alice. La joven gritó de dolor y cubrió su herida para luego saltar por la ventana para perderse en el bosque. Los guardias decidieron seguirla armados y en caballería.

Anna, Elsa y Kristoff no lo creían. Alice, una chica misteriosa pero gentil había resultado ser una criatura de leyenda, _una licántropa…_

**¿Que tal? Bueno aqui se aclaró todo el misterio de Alice frente a Kristoff, Anna y Elsa. Espero que les haya gustado.  
><strong>

**La canción que toca y canta Alice se llama Pale del grupo Within Temptation. **

**Si desean la pueden escuchar o descargar con este link: /search_ ?q=within+temptation+pale&fckh=a1224f781d878ecd59e69c44baee5992  
><strong>

**Aqui esta la letra: . ?letra=884874**

**Amé esta canción aunque es algo tétrica XD. Creo que encaja con los sentimientos de Alice y su deseo de ser libre. Ustedes ¿que opinan?**

**Dejenlo expresado en sus reviews que aunque sean pocos se que hay alguien que lee mishistorias y eso me inspira a seguir esribiendo.  
><strong>

**Ya saben si conocen algo acerca de los rumores mencionados arriba por favor diganlos por medio de comentarios. ;)**

**Adiós. Ire a aullarle a la luna llena... Auuu... xD**

**Ok -_- bye :D**


	6. Perdida entre la nieve

**Holaaa de nuevo. Aquí reportandosé (creo que debo cambiar de intro porque este ya empezó a cansarm XD) **

**Me inspiré en crear este capitulo. Es algo trágico :´( **

**Ahh me olvidaba este capitulo no es como los demás. Este es narrado en primera persona por Alice. (para no causar molestias xD)**

**Bueno ahi les va...**

**Capítulo #6: Perdida entre la nieve**

"¿Por qué? ¿De más de millones de personas en el mundo tuve que ser yo la que cargara sabré mis hombros el peso de esta maldición? Una vida llena de sufrimiento y de tristeza, una solitaria…"

La nieve se hundía en mis pies impidiéndome correr como lo hago naturalmente. Obviamente el cuerpo humano no está desarrollado a caminar sobre la superficie de la nieve. Por ahora deseo mis patas grandes y con almohadillas que me impiden hundirme y correr a mayor velocidad. Pero no puedo transformarme en lobo hasta la próxima luna o hasta saciar este instinto.

Los guardias se acercaban en caballos a toda velocidad por detrás de mí. Oía los relinchos de los caballos más el sonido del roce del metal contra el cuero de sus espadas sacadas de su estuche. Corría tan rápido hasta llegar a una pared de piedra que me impedía pasar. Unos 6 guardias armados me tenían acorralada. Traté de escalar las paredes pero una cuerda fue lazada en mi cuello haciéndome caer sobre la nieve. Tosí y traté de arrancar la cuerda que me asfixiaba. El jefe de los cazadores bajó de su caballo y levantó su espada sobre mi cabeza. Por fin, mi momento había llegado…

Mi instinto de supervivencia volvió a ganar a mi raciocinio. Estiré mi pierna derecha y di una vuelta sobre mi propio eje como un reloj, tumbando al piso al hombre. Luego salté hacia el hombre que sostenía la cuerda y lo patee en la cara tan fuerte que salió por los aires. Observé al resto de hombres asustados por mi destreza. Solo uno fue tan valiente para agarrar su espada y enfrentarme. Sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos para mí. Esquivé sin molestias sus diversos ataques haciéndolo fallar y cansarse. En su descuido, le dí una patada en el rostro haciéndolo caer como saco de papas a la nieve. Luego lo agarré por el cuello asfixiándolo. Usando mi fuerza inhumana, lo levanté del piso del cuello. Este pataleaba e imploraba por su vida. Sus compañeros miraban asombrados la escena. No me importaba nada y no tenía el control sobre mi misma. Me gobernada el animal que llevo dentro.

Mi mano cambió de forma a la de garra, causando heridas en la piel del hombre. Este lloraba desesperado y pedía ayuda a sus compañeros. Todo era inútil, todo había terminado para él. Quien se mete con lobos, no será capaz de vivir.

Apliqué más fuerza al agarre, clavando mis garras en sus venas y arterias. La sangre chorreaba por todas partes, en la nieve, sobre mi persona y sobre su cuerpo. Este trataba de soltarse emitiendo gritos desahogados hasta que dejo de moverse. Sonreí maliciosamente y tiré su cuerpo contra los matorrales. Luego mire a mis agresores con mis ojos de flama azul y rugí causando silencio en el bosque. Luego me dí cuenta que ya no era una humana, me había transformado totalmente en un gigantesco lobo blanco cubierto de sangre.

Los cazadores gritaron asustados ante mi presencia depredadora, mi verdadero ser. Golpearon los estómagos de sus caballos con sus espuelas y salieron despavoridos de ahí. No podía dejarlos escapar para que esparcieran mi secreto al reino. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta llegar junto al primer cazador. Aproveche mi gran tamaño, dos veces más grande que el de un lobo normal, y me lancé sobre él. Alcancé a perforar su cuello con mis colmillos y este cayó inerte sobre la nieve, mientras su caballo huía despavorido.

Al siguiente embestí su caballo haciéndolo tambalear y caer sobre la nieve aún vivo. Este trató de escapar pero mis colmillos se lo impidieron. -"Me faltan dos"- me dije a mi misma

Nos acercamos a la montaña nevada e ideé un plan. Me detuve y emití un rugido ensordecedor. Los guardias miraron hacia atrás y vieron que me había detenido. Respiraron aliviados sin darse cuenta de lo que tenían en frente. Sus caballos se encabritaron tumbándolos al piso y salieron despavoridos, dejando confundidos a sus cazadores. Luego un sonido próximo se encaminó hacia ellos. Una avalancha venía directo a embestirlos. Ambos corrieron asustados pero fueron aplastados por la nieve.

Respiré profundamente al ya no ver a ningún cazador en el área. Sin embargo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una punzada en mi lomo. Gruñí de dolor y sentí la flecha clavada en mi carne. La desenterré con mis dientes y observé al que lanzó la flecha, el jefe de los cazadores que buscaba venganza por la muerte de sus compinches.

Mostré mis amenazantes colmillos y corrí en dirección a él. Este me golpeó el rostro con un látigo que sacó de su cinturón. El impacto me cegó del ojo izquierdo. Sin embargo podía ver a mi enemigo. Con toda la furia encima, derribé al hombre de su caballo y lo tumbé contra la nieve. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y puse una pata en su pecho impidiéndole moverse. Acerque mis dientes a su cuello dispuesto a desgarrarlo cuando un dolor horrible se apoderó de mí. El hombre clavó una daga en mi costado que resplandecía manchada de mi sangre. Era muy obvio, era una daga de plata…

-"Parece que reconoces este material, ¿no es cierto bestia?"- rió el hombre acercándose a mi ser retorciéndose de dolor por el veneno ardiente corriendo por mis venas. –"Es plata, la debilidad de los licántropos. La única cosa que puede matarlos de una manera dolorosa. Esta es mi venganza por toda la gente que has matado para calmar tu instinto sanguinario"- el hombre levantó la daga sobre mí y se preparó para clavarla a la altura de mi corazón. –"¡Ahora muere, perra estúpida!"-.

No lo dudé más y mordí el tobillo del hombre, dejando caer su única arma. Con su otro pie, me pateó en el rostro tan fuerte que me despidió por los aires impactando contra un árbol. El hombre chilló de dolor, se tiró a la nieve a buscar su daga, pero no logró encontrarla ya que estaba enterrada en la nieve.

Él me miró algo angustiado pero cambió cuando me vio herida y débil. Aprovechó y agarró una roca para aventármela. Siguió lanzándolas hasta que no soporte el dolor y deje de luchar. Me puse en pie y huí hacia los arbustos.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar al claro donde los cadáveres de los cazadores estaban. Mi sentido común había vuelto y comencé a maldecir al monstruo que era. Observe mi pelaje blanco manchado del líquido carmesí. Mi boca tenía un sabor metálico que me enloquecía. Observe las heridas de los cadáveres, mis colmillos y garras grabados en su piel. Me horrorice tanto que salí corriendo de ese espantoso lugar, dirigiéndome a la montaña a mi vida de loba solitaria.

La nieve golpeaba mi rostro y el frío congelaba mi aliento. Por suerte tengo mi denso pelaje que me protege pero aun sentía el cortante dolor que tenía en mi interior luego de matar a esos hombres sin piedad. Llegue hasta unas altas rocas de la montaña y observé el panorama. El reino de Arendelle se podía divisar a lo lejos, el reino donde me acogieron sin saber el oscuro secreto que escondo.

Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al pensar en mis amigos decepcionados y asustados de mí. Nadie desea estar con un lobo salvaje. Entre en mi soledad de nuevo. Se sintió bien ser parte del pueblo pero debo seguir adelante y aceptar mi destino. Este triste destino de vivir sola sin dañar a los demás…

Aclaré mi garganta mientras el viento acariciaba mis ser. Cerré los ojos y solté mi tristeza con largo y solitario aullido. Deseaba que alguien escuchara este lamento lleno de tristeza y se compadezca de él. "Tsk, ¿De qué estoy hablando? Nadie se compadecerá de un monstruo como yo. Nadie desea estar con alguien que podría acabar con su vida si lo desea. Es absurdo. ¡Que patética es mi vida!"

Sentí una presencia no muy amistosa en las cercanías. "Lobos… Estoy en territorio ajeno y no deseo involucrarme en una pelea de nuevo. Debo salir de aquí y volver a mis tierras sin ser descubierta antes de que ellos me encuentren".

Bajé de la montaña rápidamente y sin hacer mucho alboroto. Sin embargo un cuervo comenzó a seguirme haciendo chirridos espantosos delatándome. Gruñidos ahora me perseguían y no eran muy amistosos. De repente tres lobos se cruzaron en mi camino impidiéndome pasar. Estaban muy molestos. No los culpo. Acabo de invadir su territorio y era su deber protegerlo. Otros cuatro lobos se acercaron a mí por detrás. El más grande, un lobo marrón con una mancha como especie de máscara que cubría su rostro, se acercó a mí gruñendo.

Estaba acorralada y no había duda que estos lobos no muy amistosos no buscaban jugar. Baje mis orejas asustada y me puse en sumisión, pose de los lobos asustados de rangos inferiores a los alpha.

Los betas gruñían y resoplaban siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe. Él se me acercó y me dijo gruñendo. –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en nuestro territorio, omega?"-. Dijo poniéndome sus colmillos en la cara.

-"No se preocupe, señor. Solo estoy de pasada. Enseguida saldré de sus tierras, de veras lo lamento mucho"- dije agachando la cabeza y poniendo mi cola entre mis patas.

El alpha gruñó y alzó su cola en dominancia. –"Creo que antes de que te vayas lo mejor es darte lo que siempre acostumbro darle a los intrusos que invaden mi territorio. No permitiré que vuelva a pasar"-.

El lobo rugió, agarró mi nuca con sus dientes y me lanzó lejos de ellos. Luego dio la orden a sus secuaces para que sus lobos ataquen. Ellos corrieron hacia mí y clavaron sus colmillos en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Yo trataba de defenderme pero era inútil. Éramos seis contra uno. Obviamente yo no ganaría esta batalla.

El lobo alpha aulló anunciando su retirada, indicándoles a sus sirvientes que me soltaran, que ya era suficiente. Los lobos se fueron dejándome tendida sobre la nieve alrededor de un mar de sangre e incapaz de moverme. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de mordidas profundas y sangre. Que se podía esperar de una loba omega solitaria. Los lobos en manada aprovechan de su mayor número y atacan a los débiles. Por eso los lobos solitarios nos llevamos la más dura vida de todas.

Luego de esperar varios minutos para que mis heridas se recuperaran, me levanté adolorida en busca de una cueva para dormir esa noche. Era demasiado peligroso permanecer en ese estado y solo en el bosque hasta para una loba como yo. Puedo ser presa fácil para osos, linces o inclusive otros lobos.

Me alejé del territorio de esa manada de lobos y me dirigí a mi pequeña zona de cacería en lo alto de la montaña. Busqué mi refugio personal, una pequeña cueva en una ladera de la montaña, para curar mis sangrantes heridas.

Entré a mi cueva y me recosté sobre mi montón de hojas que utilizaba como cama. Lamí las marcas de los colmillos y flechas que tenía. Traté de curar la herida de la daga de plata pero era demasiado dolorosa para pasar mi lengua sobre ella. Miré hacia arriba y observé el negro cielo. Las estrellas no se presentaban pero la luna se hallaba imponente en él. La luna estaba próxima a transformarse en luna llena.

Aullé a mi compañera que ha estado junto a mí durante más de diez años. El viento comenzaba a tornarse violento cargado con granizo. Me enrollé para protegerme del frío y me quede dormida…

Un batir de alas me despertó, interrumpiendo mi sueño. Salí de la cueva estirándome y bostezando. Estaba en forma humana de nuevo, sin embargo aún tenía mis rasgos lobunos. Las heridas aun me dolían pero trataba de no hacerles mucho caso.

Pensé en ese estúpido cuervo que me delató frente a los lobos. "Le arrancaré todas las plumas a ese pajarraco"- pensé. Busqué con la mirada al cuervo pero no estaba. Luego vi en una alta rama de un pino a un gran búho ártico posarse en ella. Su puro color blanco se confundía con los copos de nieve que caían. Lo único que lo distinguía eran sus grandes ojos dorados.

El búho me miraba fijamente y comenzó a emitir unos chirridos para luego salir volando y perderse entre la nieve.

La tormenta por fin había sucumbido y todo estaba claro por el sol. Miré al cielo y contemplé el precioso manto azul infinito. Mi estómago rugió y mis colmillos aparecieron. –"Tengo hambre"- repuse. Usando mi desarrollada audición escuche los sonidos del bosque en busca de una presa próxima. Escuche el canto de los pajaritos, el martillar de un pájaro carpintero, a una ardilla mordisqueando sus nueces… no ninguno de ellos es una presa para mí. Luego, llamó mi atención un olor familiar, y escuché los pasos de un joven ciervo acercándose a mi zona de muerte.

Me transformé en lobo y seguí su rastro entre la nieve con mi nariz cuando de repente me hallé con las huellas de sus patas. Las seguí y encontré a un ciervo macho adulto comiendo las hojas de un arbusto.

Me escabullí entre el follaje y la nieve tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no alertarlo. Cuando me acerque sintió mi presencia pero luego me ignoró. Me lancé sobre el él saliendo de mi escondite pero este me recibió con una cornada lanzándome contra unos árboles. Me levanté adolorida pero este me volvió a atacar con su imponente cornamenta. Esquive algunos golpes y logré morderlo en una pata haciéndolo tambalear y caer al piso. Sin embargo otro macho aún más grande se lanzó contra mí al ver a su amigo caído. Logró herirme con sus cuernos y yo no tuve más remedio que retirarme de la escena.

Salí de su territorio toda herida y magullada. Encima hambrienta. Me dirigí de vuelta a mi cueva cuando vi a un conejo comiendo una hierba baja. No lo pensé dos veces y lo ataqué. Clave mis colmillos en su garganta dejándolo inerte. Luego lo cargué hasta mi cueva para comerlo.

Desgarraba desesperada la carne que hace tiempo no había probado satisfecha. Este conejo no me satisfacería por completo pero podría mantenerme bien por unos días. No soy una cazadora muy exitosa por eso cualquier cosa que cace la aprovecharé al máximo.

De repente escuché gruñidos cercanos de un lobo y lamentos de otro animal. "No puedo permitir que invadan mi territorio". Interrumpí mi desayuno que estaba por la mitad. Salí de mi cueva y seguí el sonido hasta llegar a ver a un lobo metiendo las narices en un agujero estrecho. Este gruñía y resoplaba. Estaba desesperado por conseguir lo que había dentro de él. A su costado, un zorro yacía malherido contra un árbol. Corrí hasta el lobo y lo ataque con mis dientes, mordiéndolo en el lomo. El lobo gruño y me devolvió el golpe. Comenzamos la pelea, sangre, gritos de dolor y gruñidos estaban por doquier. Al final el lobo estaba tan hambriento y débil que no pudo ganarme. Malherido y derrotado huyó hacia rumbos desconocidos.

Luego de sacarlo de mis dominios, me acerque al agujero por el que el lobo estaba desesperado pero el zorro se levantó y se cruzó en mi camino. Mostraba sus pequeños dientes hacia mí y gruñía molesto. Su pelo erizado y sus orejas altas demostraban agresividad. Retrocedí. Había algo en ese agujero que el zorro no quería que me acercase.

Del agujero salieron tres cabecitas peludas rojizas. Se arrastraban lentamente por la nieve y se colocaron detrás de su padre. Él creía que yo atacaría a sus crías. Me compadecí de esa familia de zorros. Salí del lugar y me dirigí a mi cueva. Agarré el cadáver del conejo que cacé y se lo lleve a la familia de zorros. El padre me miraba asombrado ante mi acción, arrastró la comida hasta su madriguera seguido por sus zorritos y los cuatro se dieron un banquete.

Suspiré. Me alegra haber hecho feliz a alguien más. Aun así me causaba cierta nostalgia. Volteé y salí caminando no sin antes darle la última mirada a esa feliz familia. Los cachorros comían desesperados mientras su padre miraba por el hueco de su madriguera. Me miró con ojos agradecidos y juro haberlo visto sonreír. Debo reconocerlo. Eran una hermosa familia.

Di la vuelta y me perdí de nuevo entre la nieve…

**Bueno ha terminado con este capitulo corto pero segun yo lleno de sentimientos y sangre (See sangre ok que sádica)**

**¿Que tal les pareció amantes de Frozen? Se que en este capitulo no se mencionan a ninguno de los verdaderos personajes de la peli como en el prólogo pero pensé poner un capitulo que narre la vida diaria de Alice como loba solitaria. Triste y dura. D: pobre**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no abandonaré esta historia nunca. (¡NUNCA!) Les prometo que será emocinante y prometedora. Lo juro. (Manito derecha arriba)**

**Psdt: Para los que desean hablar sobre cualquier tema de Frozen o cualquier cosa interesante unanse al foro Keep calm an love frozen. (Propaganda xD) Soy la única que decidió crear un foro para Frozen en español ¿Es en serio? **

**Bueno gracias por leerlo y espero que sigan con esta historia hasta el final. (Sera largo pero igual)**

**Bye ;) Hasta la proxima**


	7. ¿Licántropa?

**Hola otra vez a todos. He estado escribiendo como loca esta historia y decidí subir más a menudo los capítulos. La trama recién comienza y aun no se presentan problemas. No se desesperen xD**

**Psdt: Gracias a la magnifica yara sosa por ayudarme a esparcir más mi fanfic. Eres lo máximo de veras :'). No se que haría sin ti**

**Ok basta de sentimentalismo. Aqui les el siguiente capitulo de mi historia de lobos.**

**Capitulo #7: ¿Licántropa?**

Nadie podía creerlo. "¿Una licántropa? ¿Alice era una licántropa?" Esas eran las preguntas que cruzaban por la mente de las dos hermanas y el alpinista. "¿Cómo es eso posible? Solo existen leyendas. ¡Esas criaturas no existen!".

Elsa era la más traumatizada de todas. Al ver a la joven enloqueciendo y transformarse en esa bestia. Sin embargo seguía teniendo la misma angustia reflejada en sus ojos igual que el día en que la conoció. Ella se sentía culpable luego de presionarla demasiado haciéndola enloquecer.

Elsa deseaba saber más del tema de los licántropos y decidió investigar en los libros de leyendas de su biblioteca. Buscó y buscó la información por días. Revisó folclores antiguos y leyendas que suelen contar los ancianos del pueblo. Muchas de ella hablan sobre humanos crueles y sanguinarios que son maldecidos por hechiceros, condenando su vida a ser un lobo y a matar gente cada luna llena.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba su duda sobre la pobre chica del bosque que presentaba gran tristeza y soledad. Recorrió todos los rincones del mar de libros pero no encontró nada más profundo acerca de este tema. Bueno casi todos. Se había olvidado del lugar donde sus padres ocultaban libros de magia, cosas oscuras y maleficios. Ella nunca se había atrevido a abrir ningún libro de este tipo pero deseaba sacarse la duda que taladraba su cabeza.

Pasó sus dedos por la larga fila de libros empolvados. Leía títulos pero no encontró ninguno. Sacó uno por uno y ojeó sus páginas. Los libros que no le servían, los lanzaba contra el piso molesta.

De repente se detuvo en un libro grueso y antiguo de pasta color rojo oscuro gastado que yacía al final de la estantería. Cargó el pesado libro hasta su pequeña mesita y lo azotó contra ella levantando una nube de polvo. Elsa tosió repetidas veces y limpió la escritura que tenía grabada en letras doradas. "Secretos de licántropos".

Abrió el libro lentamente mientras sentía sus páginas mohosas y arrugadas por la vejez. Logró entender esa escritura manuscrita que decía: _"El hombre lobo, también conocido como licántropo, es una criatura legendaria presente en muchas culturas independientes a lo largo del mundo. Posee todas las características típicas de aquel animal - como son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez- son en ellos claramente manifiestas, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino"._

_"Un hombre lobo es una persona que se transforma en lobo, ya sea a propósito o involuntariamente, a causa de una maldición o de otro agente exterior. Muchos han asociado la transformación con la aparición de la luna llena. Un hombre lobo puede ser asesinado si se le dispara una bala de plata, también cortándole la cabeza y arrancándole el corazón"._

Elsa pasó la página para encontrarse con diversas imágenes y dibujos espantosos de hombres cubiertos de sangre con largos colmillos y garras. También de cadáveres con las mismas marcas que el hombre asesinado hace días presentaba. Continuó leyendo el texto:_ "Las causas para que un ser __humano__ se convierta en licántropo son":_

· _Ser __mordido__ por otro licántropo (ésta forma es la más común)._

· _Ingerir ciertas plantas vinculadas tradicionalmente con los lobos y la magia negra._

· _Beber en el mismo lugar donde lo hubiera hecho un lobo._

· _Dormir desnudo a la luz de la luna llena._

· _Adquirir la capacidad de transformarse en lobo mediante magia y __sortilegios__._

· _Tener __relaciones sexuales__ con uno._

_"La mayoría de los hombres lobo no se transforman en tales voluntariamente; son víctimas de una maldición, y sufren enormemente a la hora de su metamorfosis. Lo que es peor, al transformarse pierden completamente la conciencia humana y se vuelven peligrosos, incluso para sus seres queridos. La única manera de librar a un hombre lobo de su maldición es dándole muerte, lo cual no es nada fácil; debe hacerse con un instrumento de plata, ya sea un bastón, un cuchillo o una bala"_

_"Un hombre lobo es un hombre completamente normal la mayor parte del tiempo, y se comporta de manera natural, y con los sentidos más desarrollados (especialmente el olfato), además de estar en buen estado de salud y forma física"_

_"No es sino durante la noche de luna llena cuando se transforma, pues la luz de este astro es la que controla sus transformaciones. Aunque varía según las versiones, el aspecto de un Hombre Lobo transformado puede ir desde un lobo auténtico aunque más grande de lo normal, hasta un __humanoide__ peludo y con colmillos que va en busca de carne humana"._

Elsa cerró el libro y tragó en seco. No sabía lo que era realmente un licántropo. Ni los peligros que representaba. Elsa sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al recordar la expresión de Alice. -"¿Y si ella fue maldecida?"- pensó. –"De seguro ella ahora está sufriendo y escapa de todos ya que no quiere hacerles daño"-.

Elsa se sentía identificada con esta situación. Recordó cuando ella era considerada un monstruo debido al mal control de sus poderes y pensó que la situación en la que se encontraba Alice era similar. Ella debió haber sido maldecida con este horrible destino y condenada a vivir recluida entre las sombras del bosque, ocultándose de la sociedad humana ya que deseaba protegerlos de ella misma.

Anna entró a la biblioteca en silencio, se acercó por detrás de Elsa, quien estaba reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, y sintió la angustia de su hermana. –"Elsa, ¿ocurre algo?"-.

Elsa mordisqueaba su dedo índice alterada con la mirada perdida. No le prestó atención a la joven pelirroja que la llamaba por su nombre repetidamente. Luego volvió en sí para responderle con una sonrisa falsa: -"Tranquila hermana, no sucede nada"-.

Anna alzó una ceja con desconfianza al ver el rostro nervioso de Elsa. –"No te creo, Elsa. Dime lo que suce…"- Anna bajó la mirada y observó el libro que Elsa tenía sobre la mesa. –"¿Estás investigando sobre licán…?-.

-"Quiero saber algo acerca de Alice"- interrumpió Elsa decidida mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa de pino. –"Ella sufre Anna. Ser un licántropo es duro y creo que Alice necesita ayuda"-.

-"Elsa. Ella es diferente a nosotras"-

-"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo también soy diferente a los demás. Esa es la razón por la que quiero ayudar a la pobre Alice"-.

Anna abrió los ojos como platos al ver la actitud de Elsa. Sus ojos lucían serios pero llenos de determinación. La historia de Alice había cambiado algo en su interior.

-"Iré a buscarla"- dijo Elsa saliendo de su habitación.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?"-.

-"Puede ser. Anna. Puede ser"- dijo sonriente. –"Sé que el bosque es peligroso pero su historia me identifica a mí misma cuando huí de Arendelle hacia las montañas, creyendo que me liberaría de mis problemas pero, sin darme cuenta causé muchos más. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Anna?-.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele. –"Si lo recuerdo, pero…"

-"Pero nada"-.

-"Elsa, espera"-.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-.

-"Déjame ir contigo. No quiero perderte otra vez"- dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

Elsa se sorprendió y sonrió. No podía ver a su hermana llorar. Dio la vuelta y se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Anna enterró su rostro en el hombro de la rubia y secó sus lágrimas mientras Elsa frotaba gentilmente su mano contra su espalda. Luego se separaron y entrelazaron sus miradas dulces. Luego Anna rompió el silencio diciendo:

-"Elsa, ¿partiremos en su búsqueda ahora?"-.

-"No, estoy algo cansada. Además vas conmigo ¿no? Ambas debemos descansar para partir mañana frescas y listas para enfrentarnos a todo"- dijo codeando a su hermana de manera juguetona.

Anna rió ante la acción de Elsa y le devolvió el golpe en el brazo. Elsa al principio rió pero su expresión fue cambiando a una preocupada. –"No te preocupes, la encontraremos"-.

-"Lo sé. Lo que no quiero es encontrarme con otros peligros, arriesgando nuestras vidas"-.

-"Todo estará bien, no sucederá nada. No seas tan negativa"- reclamó Anna

-"Si tienes razón. Dejaré de ser tan negativa. Me iré a dormir. Tú también deberías. Mañana será un día agitado"-.

-"Ah, es que le prometí a Kristoff verlo en los establos."-

Elsa se cruzó de brazos y sopló un mechón de cabello girando sus ojos en desaprobación. –"Ay Anna, más te vale no alocarte con él"-.

Anna se ruborizó totalmente ante el comentario de su hermana. –"N-no se de lo que m-me hablas Elsa"- tartamudeó nerviosa al pensar en la indirecta de Elsa. –"S-solo iremos a ver las estrellas"-.

-"Eso espero"- dijo Elsa riendo dirigiéndose a su habitación. –"Espero que duermas bien, Anna"-.

-"Igualmente Elsa"-.

Luego de que Elsa se fuera a dormir, Anna salió del castillo y fijó su rumbo a los establos. Dentro estaban Kristoff, Sven y Olaf recostados en el heno. Kristoff se alegró al ver a su pareja llegar y corrió a abrazarla.

-"Me alegra que vinieras, Anna."

-"Lo prometí, y yo nunca rompo una promesa"-.

-"Si lo sé preciosa. Y como yo tampoco rompo mis promesas, aquí te presento al firmamento"- dicho esto Kristoff jaló de una cuerda que colgaba del techo y abrió un par de ventanas dejando ver todo el esplendor del cielo nocturno.

Esa noche no había nieve cayendo y la noche era muy clara. Ambos se recostaron sobre el cálido heno, cabeza contra cabeza y miraron las estrellas. Kristoff explicaba acerca de las constelaciones a su fascinada Anna mostrándole la forma de cada una.

De repente, un rayo de luz cruzó el cielo: una estrella fugaz.

-"¡Kristoff, mira una estrella fugaz!"-.

-"Será mejor que pidas un deseo"-.

Los dos se sentaron para divisarla mejor. Anna cerró sus ojos y arrugó la nariz como niña pequeña. –"¡Ya está!"-.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pediste?"-.

-"Si te lo digo no se me cumplirá"- dijo cruzándose de brazos. –"¿Tu que le pediste?"-.

Kristoff rió y abrazó por detrás a la joven, metiendo su nariz en su cuello olfateando su cabello. –"No necesito nada, todo lo que necesito está aquí junto a mi"-.

Anna se ruborizó como tomate al sentir los labios de Kristoff en su cuello. Finalmente se dejó llevar y se recostó sobre el heno con Kristoff sobre ella.

Olaf se mostraba emocionado ante la acción de los jóvenes y reía emocionado. Sven sintió la tensión entre ambos jóvenes y arrastró a Olaf en medio de sus quejidos fuera del establo para darle un momento a solas a esta bella pareja.

Ambos se miraron ruborizados al ver la posición en la que estaban. Anna colocó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y deposito un beso en sus labios para responderle juguetonamente: -"¿Sabes lo que yo deseé? Deseé permanecer contigo para siempre y al parecer se me ha cumplido"-.

Kristoff rió ante la aclaración de su amor y la besó apasionadamente. Ella agitaba el rubio cabello del chico implorando que no se desprendiera de ella. Luego de unos minutos se desprendieron por falta de aire. Jadeantes sonrieron ya que sabían que la noche recién acababa de empezar…

**Lo sé lo sé quería darle el toque romántico pero no quería continuar con este tipo de escena. Realmente no soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas así que se las dejo en duda para que ustedes se imaginen lo que pasó. (risa malvada muajajajaja) No me peguen por favor.**

**Se que este cap es algo corto es que se cortó la inspiración y quería avanzar con la busqueda de una vez por todas por eso no amplie mucho esta escena. Además es extremadamente obvio lo que sucederá. Jejeje ya se imaginan ¿no?**

**Gracias a los que siguen de verdad no se como agradecerles. Se que solo son pocos pero me vale seguiré escribiendo aun si solo tengo a una persona comentandola. **

**Hasta la proxima ;)**


	8. Inicio de la peligrosa travesía

**Saludos a todos. ;) Aqui reportandose. **

**Ultimamente he estado aburrida, excepto en Navidad obvio, escuchando canciones que por lo que veo son algo emo. xD **

**Sin embargo estas canciones me inspiran a escribir más de esta historia. Si lo se se esta desarrollando algo lento, quiero que sea algo larguita asi que tenganme paciencia xD.**

**Espero que les guste:**

**Capitulo #8: Inicio de la peligrosa travesía**

Elsa despertó justo antes de que el bello amanecer apareciera. No podía dormir. Se quitó las sabanas de encima y caminó hacia su balcón. Se arrimó contra la baranda de piedra y miró el cielo amarillento y naranja. El sol salía lentamente desde las montañas nevadas. La nieve y hielo producían un efecto azulado en su brillo. Elsa no podía imaginar algo tan cálido como el sol pueda combinar tan bien con el frío hielo.

Un aullido rompió su silencio. Le fueron siguiendo varios aullidos y ladridos con tonos normales. Elsa escuchó el concierto que le brindaban los lobos y suspiró. Luego volvió a reinar el silencio. Elsa entró de nuevo a su habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar otro aullido. Volvió a apoyarse en la baranda pero se mostró confundida. Este aullido era largo y triste en comparación con los otros. –"Un lobo solitario"- pensó Elsa. Sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacia el comedor.

Anna y Kristoff ya estaban desayunando. Estos estaban muy melosos entre ellos y se pasaban abrazando y riendo. Por ahí se daban un beso o dos. Elsa llegó desesperada a la escena mientras la pareja la miraba asombrada. –"Elsa ¿Por qué corres? ¿Qué te pasa?"-.

-"Escuché aullidos y están cerca"-.

-"Hay muchos lobos en esta zona ¿cómo sabremos cual es Alice?"- preguntó Kristoff sin despegarse de Anna.

-"Bueno según mi libro se puede… un momento… ¿sabremos?"- preguntó extrañada ante la aclaración del rubio.

-"Iré con ustedes chicas. No puedo dejarlas aventurarse en el bosque solas. Es peligroso. Además conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano"- dijo mientras extendía sus manos con orgullo.

-"Vamos Elsa, déjalo ir con nosotras. Por favor"- suplicó Anna con ojitos de cachorro.

Elsa suspiró –"Esta bien, puedes venir"- Anna abrazó a Kristoff quien le respondió con un apasionante beso. Elsa se sorprendió al ver la actitud amorosa entre los dos. Se cruzó de brazos, miró a Kristoff de manera asesina y copos de nieve salieron de sus manos. –"¡¿Lo hicieron verdad?!"- dijo Elsa alzando una ceja a la pareja.

Anna se paralizó ante la incómoda pregunta de su hermana mayor. –"Elsa… y-yo… no-nosotros"- dijo agitando sus brazos nerviosa separándose de Kristoff y acercándose a su hermana.

-"Sip, es oficial. Ustedes dos tuvieron algo anoche"- respondió Elsa jugando con los copos de nieve en sus dedos. –"Esta bien hermanita, lo comprendo. Solo una cosa para Kristoff"- dijo encaminándose al rubio. –"¡Si te atreves a herir a mi hermana de alguna forma, te las verás con mi hielo! ¡¿Entendiste?!"- dijo cortante la joven mientras ponía su mano congelada cerca del rostro de Kristoff. El solo pudo mover su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Elsa se alejó de él y se sentó en su silla a desayunar.

Anna y Kristoff intercambiaron miradas ante la actitud de la reina. Alzaron los hombros y se sentaron a comer. Un gran viaje les aguardaba.

Kilómetros lejos de allí, un lobo se hallaba malherido caminando entre la nieve. Ha estado huyendo de las constantes persecuciones de sus enemigos. Está hambriento y las presas no abundan. La vida como un lobo sin manada es dura. Debe valerse por sí mismo y soportar todos los peligros y la depresión que lleva tener una vida sola.

Un manto de nieve se envolvió alrededor del lobo. Este cambió de forma. Una joven humana. Su piel destrozada por las mordidas y arañazos recibidos sangraba por montones. Una nube de hielo emanaba de su boca de labios morados. Se cubría los hombros con sus brazos y una piel de lobo blanco que poseía. Temblaba de frío y caminaba débil empujada por las violentas ráfagas de hielo y nieve. Unas luces se veían a lo lejos. Esta corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su refugio. Escuchó los cascos de los caballos y el desenfundamiento de una espada de plata. Uno de los hombres se bajó de su caballo y sintió la nieve. Vio el líquido rojo derramado y lo tomó entre sus dedos. El corazón de la loba latía acelerado al ver al capitán de los cazadores con un batallón de hombres buscándola. Su caballo pinto se alzó en dos patas y corrió hacia las montañas junto a sus camaradas. Alice salió de su escondite y corrió a esfumarse en el bosque.

Kristoff y Anna preparaban a Sven para su viaje. No llevarían el trineo. Los retrasaría mucho si necesitaran escapar de los lobos. Elsa preparó su caballo con ayuda de Olaf. El muñeco de nieve imploraba por acompañarlos pero Elsa se lo negó. No deseaba que su amiguito sufra, además necesitaba a alguien de confianza para dejarle el reino. –"Cuida el reino mientras yo no estoy. Sé que lo harás bien. Tranquilo volveré pronto"-.

La reina subió a su caballo y se despidió de Olaf. Cabalgó hasta la plaza central donde se encontró con sus compañeros de viaje. Anna y Kristoff ya estaban montados en Sven listos para partir. Varios soldados se acercaron a la reina, implorando a que no se marchase. La reina los ignoró soltando rienda a su caballo para que avanzara. Sven también avanzó detrás de ella hacia las puertas del castillo.

-"¡Abran las rejas!"- gritó Elsa a los guardianes del castillo. Estos simplemente obedecieron las órdenes de su reina.

Salieron disparados del reino con rumbo al bosque. Temían de lo que se encontraran en el camino, sin embargo Elsa estaba decidida de ayudar a la pobre Alice. No sabía porque y como salió esta idea de compasión ante una joven que resultó ser un lobo con piel de oveja.

La nieve, al principio, golpeaba sus rostros pero Elsa con un movimiento de sus manos dispersó la nieve y neblina. Sin embargo no se fijaron que algo los seguía…

Los tres siguieron su travesía en busca de la bella joven licántropa. No se dieron cuenta que la luz del día lentamente se apagaba dando paso a las penumbras. Se iban adentrando más y más en el bosque. Cuando las tinieblas gobernaron, Elsa decidió volver al castillo ya que era peligroso estar en el bosque de noche, aún más peligroso que de día. Dio rienda a su caballo hacia atrás y cabalgaron de regreso.

Una flecha cruzó cerca del rostro de Elsa dejando un silbido que dio eco en el silencio. Elsa retrocedió asustada y su caballo relinchó. Kristoff sacó su cuchillo al presentir peligro, protegiendo a Anna por detrás de él. Elsa se preparó para atacar con su hielo. El silencio reinó en ese momento cuando un sable se clavó de la nieve muy cerca de Sven. El reno agachó las orejas, asustado cuando de la nieve salieron un grupo de hombres armados con sables, cuchillos y algunos tenían unos perros amarrados con sogas.

Kristoff apretó los dientes al ver a los ladrones. El jefe rió al ver al cómico grupo proveniente del reino.

-"¿Qué hacen un grupo de jovencitos como ustedes en este oscuro bosque? ¿Acaso no saben que es muy peligroso?"- rió el hombre de gran bigote con una profunda voz ronca.

-"No es de tu incumbencia, sucio ladrón"- escupió Elsa.

-"Oh vaya, eres muy ruda querida. Pero están en MI bosque, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ustedes"-.

-"Este no es tu bosque, idiota"- aclaró Kristoff empuñando su cuchillo.

-"De veras debo admitirlo. Ustedes son muy valientes al enfrentarse a mí y a mis muchachos"- dicho esto los hombres armados apuntaron sus espadas a los jóvenes. –"Sin embargo no aceptaré polisones en mi territorio. Además creo que deben tener cosas de valor"- dijo el jefe con una gran sonrisa malvada.

Los tres retrocedieron al ver a los filos de las espadas y a los perros que botaban espuma por la boca. Soltaron rienda a sus animales y escaparon de los ladrones. A sus espaldas se oían sus gritos y los ladridos de los perros.

Los ladrones quitaron las sogas alrededor del cuello de sus canes y montado sus caballos para robarles a sus invasores. Los perros alcanzaron al caballo de Elsa, que estaba por detrás de Sven, y le mordieron una de sus patas. El caballo se tambaleó desnivelando a su jinete que cayó a la nieve. Los perros se lanzaron sobre el caballo que logró escapar internándose en el follaje.

Elsa contemplaba con terror los ojos de los perros feroces y se acercaron a ella a atacarla. Una sombra lo impidió. Era una persona encapuchada armado con un pequeño puñal con varias grabaciones en su mango. Atacó a los perros evitando sus colmillos. Sin embargo eran demasiados, así que se le ocurrió un plan. De entre sus ropas sacó un trozo de carne seca, tomó una honda y lo lanzó lejos para que los perros lo siguieran.

Cuando ellos se fueron, tomó a Elsa por el brazo y la ayudó a levantarse. –"Tenemos que irnos, ¡Rápido!"-.

Elsa solo contemplaba los bellos ojos color café profundo que se podían ver a través de su pasamontañas. El joven entrelazó su mano con la suya y corrió hacia los arbustos, arrastrando a la pobre reina. Se lograban oír los gritos del jefe desesperado obligando a ir por los intrusos.

-"Tenemos que irnos, ellos no son personas de fiar"- dicho esto el chico puso sus dedos índice en sus labios y emitió un chiflido agudo. Un relincho se oyó a lo lejos. Corrió hasta un claro donde apareció un caballo bayo de los arbustos (osea con las patas y el hocico de color café oscuro mientras que el resto de su pelaje es color beige o miel) subió a su lomo y ayudó a Elsa a treparse.

Avanzaron un tramo corto, hasta que Elsa logró divisar a su hermana y su compañero amarrados junto con su fiel reno a un árbol. –"¡Detente!"- gritó.

El joven se sorprendió y paró a su caballo. Miró a la chica extrañado. –"¿Que sucede?"-.

Elsa señaló a donde estaban ellos. –"Tenemos que ayudarlos, es mi hermana y mi amigo"-.

El joven suspiró y se bajó del caballo, le ayudó a bajar a Elsa y le dijo que guardara silencio. Sacó su cuchillo y se lo dio a Elsa. –"Necesitas algo para protegerte"-.

Elsa miró el arma y la apretó en su mano. –"No es necesario, gracias"- dijo devolviéndole el arma.

El chico se negó. –"También algo para cortar las cuerdas"-. Elsa refunfuñó y se guardó el arma mientras el chico daba una ligera sonrisa.

Luego iniciaron su plan. El chico se escabulló entre los arboles evitando ser notado por los bandidos que vigilaban a los dos jóvenes. El jefe estaba vaciando los bolsos que poseían. Sacaba comida, agua, ropa y otras cosas. No había nada de valor que le interesaba. Molesto, blandió su espada y la puso en la garganta de Kristoff. –"No tienen nada que me interese. Cuando algo no me interesa solo pienso en tomar una cosa. Vidas"-.

Kristoff tragó en seco asustado mientras la pelirroja explotaba. –"Nosotros no te tenemos miedo, ladrón de pacotilla"-.

-"¡¿Cómo me llamaste niña estúpida?!"- gritó el hombre cambiando su blanco a Anna. –"¡Estoy cansado de ambos! ¡Morirán!"- dijo el hombre blandiendo su arma sobre sus cabezas.

Anna y Kristoff esperaron el golpe mortal pero lo único que oyeron fue un golpe metálico fuerte. Abrieron los ojos y vieron a un joven con una capucha negra que cubría gran parte de su rostro, bloqueando el ataque del ladrón con un pequeño cuchillo.

-"¡¿Tú de nuevo?! ¡Fuera de aquí sabandija!"- gritó el jefe rompiendo el roce de las armas.

-"Ya extrañaba ver tu horrible rostro de nuevo. De veras se me hace inolvidable"- se burló el joven.

-"¡Como te atreves a decir eso, idiota! ¡Ahora si te mataré zorro!"-dijo el hombre mientras impactaba de nuevo su arma con la del chico.

Los demás bandidos se percataron del suceso y corrieron a defender a su jefe. Elsa aprovechó la oportunidad y cortó las cuerdas que tenían cautivos a Kristoff y Anna. Anna abrazó a su hermana dándole gracias. Kristoff corrió a desatar a su amigo pero un bandido se lo impidió. Atacó al joven con su hacha y logró herirlo en el hombro. Anna le quitó el cuchillo a su hermana y corrió en defensa de su amado. Hirió al hombre pero este la empujó contra la nieve, golpeándola en la cabeza y dejándola inconsciente.

La furia de Elsa se desató ante este acontecimiento. La temperatura del ambiente descendió y una tormenta de nieve se comenzó a formar alrededor de ella. Los bandidos retrocedieron al ver a la joven y esta les lanzó carámbanos de nieve. Algunos huyeron y otros la enfrentaron. Kristoff fue hasta donde Anna se encontraba y la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla del frío. Elsa lanzaba muchos rayos de hielo a sus enemigos que dejaron de luchar y huyeron hacia el bosque, pese a los reclamos de su jefe, quien gritaba enojado. El joven encapuchado aprovechó la conmoción para robarle al jefe de los bandidos una bolsa llena de joyas preciosas y oro, recolección de sus anteriores robos y montó en su caballo. El jefe lo siguió enojado pero este lo evitó haciendo que el hombre se quedara atrapado entre el hielo de Elsa.

Se detuvo frente a la joven jadeante y la trepó en su corcel. Elsa hizo señas a sus compañeros para que los siguieran. Kristoff tomó a Anna entre sus brazos, montó a Sven y corrieron detrás del caballo bayo. Las joyas tintineaban seguidas por el sonido de los cascos. A medida que Elsa se tranquilizaba, la tormenta de nieve se disipaba.

Siguieron cabalgando hasta dejar atrás la planicie donde estaban los ladrones para internarse en el gran bosque de pinos. El olor hizo estornudar a Elsa. El joven encapuchado rió y continuó con su caminó. –"¿De qué te ríes?"- preguntó la joven, limpiándose la nariz.

-"Nada, solo es que no puedo creer que alguien como tu tenga semejantes poderes"-.

-"Ahh ¿en serio no lo crees? Yo no puedo creer que alguien como tú tenga tan mala reputación de ser un ladrón y al mismo tiempo un idiota"- respondió Elsa algo molesta siguiéndole el juego al encapuchado.

Kristoff rió por lo bajo ante el comentario fuerte de Elsa. El encapuchado no supo que responderle. –"Tranquila, solo estaba jugando, ya mismo llegamos"-.

-"¿A dónde?"-.

-"A mi morada, pueden quedarse conmigo. No querrán pasar el crudo invierno y la noche afuera. Hay muchos más peligros que solo los ladrones"-.

-"Si lo sabemos. Pero no queremos causarte mucha molestia"-.

-"No se preocupen. No recibo muchas visitas, pueden quedarse cuanto quieran"-.

Dicho esto el caballo paró ante una gran cortina de hojas de sauce que cubrían la entrada a una cueva. El joven lo hizo avanzar y apartó las hojas para poder entrar a la cueva que llevaba a otro lugar en el bosque. Avanzaron hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña de madera junto a un pequeño granero. Los dos jóvenes bajaron de su caballo y el encapuchado seguido por Kristoff y Sven. Guardaron a sus animales en el granero y volvieron con las chicas.

Elsa estaba preocupada por el estado de Anna al igual que Kristoff. El encapuchado los hizo entrar a la cabaña. Esta era un lugar lleno de pieles y cuero de animales. Indicó para que Kristoff recostara a Anna sobre un puñado de pieles que el joven usaba como cama. El rubio acarició su suave cabello y se sentó a su lado a contemplar su estado.

El encapuchado tomó una cuchara y fue hasta una gran olla con agua que se hallaba encima de la chimenea apagada. El joven ordenó a Elsa que le pasara el frasco que se hallaba encima de una mesita de pino. Elsa le pasó el frasco y el joven tomó unas hojas extrañas y las machacó con sus dedos, las mezcló con el agua y tomó un poco en la cuchara para dársela de beber a la pelirroja. El líquido corría por su mentón, sin que ella lo bebiera. Kristoff estaba tan desesperado que tomó algo del líquido para depositarlo directo en la boca de Anna. Pasó sus dedos en su garganta para asegurarse de que ella lo tomase. Ligeras gotas del líquido emanaban de su boca. Anna entreabrió los ojos y encontró sus labios junto con los de Kristoff. Se sorprendió ante el horrible sabor que tenía en su boca pero el joven obligaba a que Anna tragase el líquido que él le ofrecía.

La joven cerró los ojos y tragó. Kristoff se separó de sus labios y observó su rostro aliviado. Anna comenzó a toser y a quejarse del sabor del líquido. –"Kristoff, ¿Por qué me diste eso? ¡Sabe horrible!"- reclamó la joven golpeando de manera juguetona su hombro.

El alpinista se quejó de dolor ante el golpe de la joven. Elsa fue a atender su dolor y vio que su hombro tenía sangre. Anna se cubrió la boca apenada por su acción pero el joven dijo que no importaba. El encapuchado fue a preparar una pasta con plantas medicinales para curarle su ardor. Mientras tanto ellas limpiaban la sangre de la herida. Cuando ya estuvo lista, Anna esparció un poco por la cortada, pese a los gritos de dolor de Kristoff.

Luego ambos se acostaron sobre las pieles y se quedaron dormidos. Elsa y el joven misterioso eran los únicos que estaban despiertos. El joven salió de la cabaña a la nieve. Elsa lo siguió y vio que estaba recostado sobre la fría nieve. Se acercó lentamente a él pero este se giró y la divisó con una sonrisa. –"¿Por qué me espías, copo de nieve?-.

Elsa se sonrojó un poco. –"Y-yo no te espío, solo quería ver las estrellas"- miró hacia arriba y vio que el cielo no poseía ninguna. Al ver que su mentira había fallado miró al suelo, nerviosa.

El joven sonrió ante la actitud de la rubia. –"Ok, dejémonos de tonterías. Ven acá"-.

Elsa no se movió ni un milímetro. –"Primero dime quien eres"-.

-"Esta bien, lamento no presentarme antes. Que maleducado de mí parte. Mi nombre es Marcus. Y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?".

-"Elsa"-.

-"Ahh ya veo, pero dime ¿porque están aquí en este oscuro bosque?"-.

-"Estamos buscando a alguien, una amiga para especificar"-.

-"Que noble de su parte, de veras"-.

-"¿Podrías ayudarnos a encontrarla?"-.

-"¿Disculpa? Primero los ayudé a escapar de esos bandidos, curé sus heridas y les permití quedarse en mi casa, para que ahora me pidas que vaya a internarme en el bosque para ir a buscar a una chica que es casi un hecho está muerta. No lo siento, solo una persona que no esté cuerda los ayudaría"-.

Elsa suspiró al escuchar la respuesta del joven que volvió a recostarse sobre la nieve mirando al cielo oscuro, sin propósito.

-"Tienes suerte de que yo no lo estoy, Elsa"- dijo el joven sonriendo a la rubia.

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la acción del joven. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. –"Gracias, gracias por todo, Marcus"-.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre. Todos aquí me conocen como ladrón, zorro astuto o sucio idiota. De veras te agradezco"-.

-"No hay de que, sucio idiota"- rió Elsa.

-"Oye, no dañes el momento"-.

Ambos rieron ante los comentarios y comenzaron a contarse sus aventuras. Elsa le contó acerca de su miedo y de sus poderes. El misterio que los envolvía y de su relación con Anna. Marcus contó de sus aventuras en el bosque, las veces que se enfrentó a los ladrones, lobos y osos. También la oportunidad de poder ver la aurora boreal desde la montaña del norte, el cambio de estaciones y todas las maravillas del bosque. Elsa escuchaba con atención cada palabra que Marcus decía. Todo le parecía interesante en él. Sus ojos, su manera de expresarse, su pasado…

-"Marcus, ¿Por qué vives solo aquí en el bosque?"-.

-"No me gusta mucho la interacción con otras personas. Muchas son crueles y sin corazón. Prefiero estar aquí solo"-.

-"¿Y tus padres?"-.

Marcus se rascó la cabeza. –"De veras no quisiera hablar de eso"-.

La tensión era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. –"Lo lamento, Marcus. No quería incomodarte"-.

-"No te preocupes, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vives con tus padres?"-.

El rostro de Elsa cambió a uno triste. –"No. Mis padres murieron cuando cumplí los dieciocho años. Su barco naufragó debido a una fuerte tormenta"-.

-"Oh, de veras lo siento Elsa. Lamento lo de tus padres. Aun así no eres la única que sufrió la pérdida de alguien especial"-.

Elsa se incorporó y prestó atención a lo que el joven se dignó a decir. –"Mi madre murió cuando yo apenas era un niño. Quedé al cuidado de mi padre que con el pasar de los años enloqueció, me golpeaba todas las noches y me maltrataba. Nunca me dio amor. Decidí escapar de mi hogar y me escondí en el bosque cuando era un adolescente. Desde ese día aprendí a vivir por mi cuenta sin ayuda de nadie. Construí esta pequeña cabaña y fabriqué armas para defenderme de los peligros que acecha el bosque. He vivido solo desde ese tiempo"-.

Elsa escuchaba la dura niñez y adolescencia que Marcus tuvo que pasar adaptándose a vivir solo. Tanto dolor estrechaba su corazón y soltó una lágrima. Marcus con su dedo la secó y le dio una amigable sonrisa.

-"¿Desde ahora vives totalmente solo?"-.

-"No. Tengo a alguien que siempre me apoya en momentos difíciles"-.

-"¿De veras?"-.

-"Si. ¿Quieres conocerla?"-.

Elsa se estremeció al escuchar que era una amiga. –"S-si"-.

Marcus formó con sus manos una cajita de resonancia y sopló provocando un leve sonido parecido al de una flauta. El silencio invadió la noche.

-"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"- preguntó Elsa ante el extraño sonido.

Marcus sonrió y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Un chirrido alertó a ambos. Una silueta de un pájaro enorme y blanco se acercó. El animal se posó en el hombro de Marcus y frotó su cabeza contra su rostro de manera amistosa.

Elsa estaba sorprendida ante la presencia del ave. -"¿Ella es tu compañera?"-.

-"Si, ¿no te parece preciosa?"- dijo rascando el mentón del ave. –"Ella es Snowy, mi búho ártico y fiel amiga"-.

Elsa se maravilló ante los profundos ojos dorados del búho que la miraba fijamente. Batió sus alas varias veces causando que la nieve se alzara un poco. Elsa la calmó y acarició sus suaves plumas blancas. El búho chilló alegre. –"Parece que le agradas, Elsa"-.

-"Ella también me agrada"-.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más intensidad. A Elsa no le importaba mucho. Marcus vio a la joven que podía soportar este crudo invierno solo con su vestido. Se sacó la capucha y la puso en sus hombros. Elsa se deslumbró al ver totalmente el rostro del joven. Sus profundos ojos café la miraban tiernamente, su cabello caoba se agitaba salvajemente y caía sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo había algo que la perturbaba, una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo y llegaba hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Parecía que una marca de unas filosas garras. –"Marcus, ¿Quién te hizo esa herida?"-.

-"¿Qué, esto? No lo recuerdo con claridad. Mi padre dijo que yo me lastimé con una rama de árbol en una de nuestras travesías por el bosque. Uno de esos momentos antes de que el enloqueciera. Vamos adentro. La tormenta está por empezar"-.

Ambos volvieron a la cabaña caliente y Marcus acomodó unas pieles para que Elsa se recueste y duerma tranquila. Ella divisó a su hermana durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Kristoff y se sintió feliz por ella.

-"Ya está lista tu cama. Espero que duermas bien"- dijo el joven cordialmente.

-"¿Qué hay de ti?"-.

-"Yo vigilaré por la noche, además tengo más pieles donde puedo dormir. No te preocupes"-.

-"Esta bien, buenas noches"-.

-"Duerme bien, nos espera un largo día mañana"-.

Elsa recostó su cabeza sobre el pelaje y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de allí, una joven se arrastraba por la fría nieve. Observaba sus dominios desde lo alto de un acantilado. Oyó a alguien acercándose. Eran los bandidos que ella solía ver con frecuencia. Se escondió entre los árboles y vio que corrían despavoridos de algo. Los vio alejarse y siguió su rastro. Sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar un relincho que se acercaba. Sus dientes se alargaron y preparó sus garras para pelear.<p>

Un caballo blanco apareció entre el follaje. Alice rugió y el caballo se encabritó asustado. Cayó sobre la nieve y la joven olfateó el olor a sangre que emanaba de su pata. Estaba herido y no podía dejar pasar a una presa fácil como esa. Vio que poseía riendas y silla de montar pero no tenía jinete. Se acercó a él y colocó sus garras en su garganta dispuesta a desgarrarla de un zarpazo. Un olor conocido se apoderó de sus sentidos.

Reconoció el olor de su jinete enseguida. Era el olor de la reina de Arendelle. –"Elsa"- logró decir la joven loba.

Se preocupó y ayudó a parar al caballo de la reina. Lo tomó por las riendas y rasgó parte de sus ropas para vendar la herida del animal. El caballo agradeció pero estaba totalmente asustado. Alice acarició su nariz y le dijo: -"Por favor, llévame donde está Elsa"-. El corcel relinchó afirmando y la joven subió en su lomo. Jaló las riendas haciéndolo parar en dos patas para conducirlo al lugar donde a la reina la habían atacado los ladrones.

Alice se horrorizó ante encontrar restos de sangre en la nieve y armas tiradas. Gruñó molesta pero divisó unas huellas de cascos aun frescas sobre la nieve. No lo pensó dos veces y golpeó los costados del corcel para que siguiera las huellas antes de que la tormenta de nieve haga que se perdieran en la infinidad…

**Bueno y... ¿les gusto? *canto de grillos***

**Ok por favor dejenlo expresado en sus reviews. **

**Quisieran que me dijeran que es lo que piensan del personaje que añadí. ¿Curioso no? Otra pregunta, ¿Hago quimica entre Elsa y Marcus o solo amigos? Jeejeje bueno mucho pasara en los siguientes capitulos. **

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Gracias a PrincessSnowflake, yara sosa, fan-de-caidos-de-mapa por apoyarme en esta historia. Si no me comentaban yo ya habría dejado esta historia de lado hace mucho tiempo atrás. :'( No se que haría sin ustedes chicas *soplandose la nariz con un pañuelo***

**Ok esta bien soy sentimental. xD Espero que hayan tenido una excelente Navidad y les deseo lo mejor para el 2015. **

**Hasta la proxima luna llena xD**


End file.
